I Sing For My Beloved
by StoryVamp
Summary: After six weeks of watching the emotional roller coaster Eric and Sookie have been placed on due to their new bond and their feelings for one another, Pam decides it's time to bring them both together again. With Sookie on board with her plan, Fangtasia and especially Eric are in for a night not soon to be forgotten...naturally for more reasons than one.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Fear. Anger. They were the three emotions whirling throughout my entire body as I tried with every ounce of my being to free myself from the grip of a tall heavy built FotS member who had grabbed me while his fellow members surrounded Eric. Too foolish to go up against the Viking Vamp Sheriff alone a group had ambushed us outside Fangtasia, one managing to throw a thick silver chain around my beloveds neck before the rest of the members threw a large silver net over him. The burning silver bringing him down roaring in agony just metres in front of me.

"Let him go!"

I screamed, tears falling down my face as I felt his pain like it were my own. Never to go down without a fight I could see Eric desperately trying to break free, but as I continued struggling myself I could see the smoke and smell his flesh being singed from the silver. In my own desperate attempt to get to him I threw my head back as hard as I could; a satisfying 'crunch' sounded as I connected with what I presume was my captures nose. The shock and pain made him stumble back and release his grip on me, not before we both landed on the ground together, but I was faster at getting up. Never in my life have I wished I had vamp speed as I did now because as fast as I was at escaping my capture, I wasn't quick enough to stop one of the FotS wielding a stake from bringing it down directly through the holes right into Eric's chest.

"No! Eriiiiic..."

"Sookie! Sookie wake up!"

The sound of my name being urgently yelled and the feeling of my body being shaken brought me back to reality and I gasped Eric's name as my eyes flew open.

"Eric. Where's Eric?"

Incoherently I sat up and frantically searched all around the room for him, except he was nowhere to be found. It was only when my eyes fell on a worried Sam did I realise why that was so.

"What happened?" I asked Sam trying to catch my breath and slow my thumping heart.

"You came in here awhile ago after asking if you could lay down for a minute because you had a headache. I was helping Arlene take orders out when I heard you screaming. Why were you screaming?"

He asked, his concern deepening as he continued searching my face for clues. I breathed in and out a few times, relieved that it had only been a dream. A horrible, frightening dream, but a dream nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to scare you. It was just a really bad dream, I-I'm fine now." I replied shaking my head trying to clear my head of the horrific visions of Eric dying in front of me.

I must have sounded less convincing then I thought because Sam just gave me that 'I don't believe you look' to which I replied with my own 'I don't want to talk about it look'. Knowing me as he did he reluctantly let it go and didn't ask anything further. With his help I stood, albeit a bit shakey for a few seconds before I straightened my barmaids apron and went to walk back into the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah, back out to finish my shift?"

"Sookie go home."

"Why? I really am fine Sam."

Okay that wasn't one hundred percent true, but I was well enough to finish my shift.

"No you're not otherwise you wouldn't have asked to lay down because you said your head felt like it was going to explode."

Truthfully I'd forgotten about my headache, but no sooner had he reminded me it came back with a vengeance.

"And secondly you just had what I presume was one hell of a nightmare because not only are you as white as a ghost, you're trembling."

He concern returned as he put his hands gently on my arms.

"I can't just leave y'all in the lurch Sam. Who's gonna finish my shift?"

"Arlene can do it," he grinned.

Oh great! I'll just chalk up another reason for her to hate me for. I couldn't lie and say he wasn't right though, and as much as I hated to just leave I was feeling as bad as I obviously looked.

"Okay," I smiled weakly "But I'll make it up to you I promise."

"I know you will Sookie,"

He smiled back and took my arm and lead me back to the bar. As we approached I could feel everyone staring at me. Nothing I wasn't used to, but still I through my 'shield' back up to block all their thoughts about me and my dramatic screaming episode. It was something I had been practising quite a bit at doing. I gathered my small handbag and with giving Sam a quick hug and again reiterating that I would make it up to him and reassuring him that I was fine to myself home, I walked through the bar and out to the car park to my car.

Now alone my mind went back to the dream and Eric. It wasn't the first dream or nightmare I had had about Eric recently. I'd been having them for nearly six weeks, which was exactly how long it had been since Eric and I had really seen or spoken to each other. Well we had a two second talk on the phone, but in my book that doesn't count as a conversation.

Getting in my car and after a couple times the engine spluttered to life, I pulled out of the carpark and started heading home. Why was I having these dreams? And why were they always so scary and horrific? I also, like many times before, wondered why Eric seemed to be avoiding me.

I knew we had a connection that surpassed even our blood bond, as confusing as that was, and I also knew he had regained his memories about his time with me when he had amnesia. So why then was he avoiding me? He had said we would talk, yet I was getting the feeling he didn't want that. I couldn't help feeling sad at that as I too remembered every second of Eric's time with me from the the moment I picked him up from the side of the road, right down to him offering to give up everything and come be with me. Those memories had been on loop for a long time and as much as they hurt I could never and honestly didn't want to try and be rid of them.

Living not far from Merlotte's it wasn't long before I was pulling up my driveway, which again made me think of Eric seeing as he had surprised me by getting it redone for me. Parking, I gathered my stuff and headed inside through the back door. I didn't even bother hanging anything up, I just dumped it on the kitchen table and went to lay down on the couch. Despite the thoughts swirling in my mind I was out like a light the second I curled up and put my head on a cushion.

Several hours later I woke up to my lounge room being pitch black. Getting up I fumbled along the wall until I found the light switch and turned it on. Squinting from the bright light I looked at the clock on my wall and saw it was only eight pm. Fangtasia would just be opening right now.

I chuckled to myself at how my mind lately had always gone to Eric through silly, inadvertent, word of the day, things such as time. In an attempt to distract myself I went into the kitchen with the intention of making a ham and mustard sandwich; like I said that was my intention until I clumsily stubbed my toe even though I hadn't even realised I'd taken my shoes off, on the edge of the kitchen cabinet.

"Ow!" I yelped.

Lifting my leg up onto the nearest chair I looked at my little toe and sure enough I had taken a piece of skin off of it and it was bleeding slightly. Grabbing a tissue I gingerly wrapped it around it and as I applied pressure it reminded me of cleaning the bits of dirt and road out of Eric's feel after I brought him back here after finding him running scared down the road near my house. A tear slid down my cheek, not from the pain of my toe, but from the memory of how scared and fragile Eric had looked that night.

"Oh c'mon snap out of it!"

I thought to myself as it was almost pathetic that even stubbing my toes was reminding me about him. Enough was enough! I couldn't keep going on like this so if he wasn't going to come to me, then I'd have to do it. Throwing the tissue in the bin, I retrieved and gingerly put my shoes back on, grabbed my keys out my bag and went back to my car and sped off to Fangtasia.

Feeling lucky Andy or anyone else weren't on patrol as I'm pretty sure I broke every speed limit we had, it didn't take long before I was pulling into the almost packed to the brim carpark of Fangtasia. After finding a a park close to the entrance in case I needed a quick getaway, I got out and immediately realised I was still in my black work shorts and white t-shirt.

"Inconspicuous Sookie, real inconspicuous," I chided myself because I looked like a lighthouse's spotlight in a sea of black.

Sighing as there was nothing I could do about it I walked to the entrance, paid my cover fee and trying to ignore the looks I was getting walked in. I'd barely taken two steps before Pam spotted me and weaved her way to me.

"Interesting choice in attire Sookie," She smirked looking me over head to toe.

"Thanks Pam," I replied trying to hide my embarrassment "You too."

Only difference was that she always did have interesting choices in clothes, the skin tight black leather skirt and matching corset she was wearing tonight no different.

"What brings you here tonight? If you're wanting Eric he is busy enthralling the vermin at the moment, however I am sure he would be more than happy to abandon them for you,"

"Yeah right, I'm sure he would," I snorted in reply to her and her sly smile.

Looking from her my eyes searched through the crowds until they settled on who I was looking for. Sitting as regally as ever on his throne was Eric and just as Pam had said at least five fangbangers were surrounding him, pathetically vying for his attention. I didn't have the right, but seeing them fawning over him in the barely there outfits pissed me off and all I felt like doing was going over there and laying into them. Before I could even physically move an inch Eric saw me and our eyes locked. My nerve for talking to him slipped away thanks to the intense way his baby blue's pierced into mine and a sense of sadness and longing washed over me like a tidal wave. I gulped and forced myself to look back at Pam who was grinning as she watched me and Eric.

"I-I. I have to go Pam,"

"Sookie, wait," Pam said easily keeping up with me as I turned, then started pushing past the people coming in in my hurried attempt to leave.

"I can't Pam. I just-I just need to go."

Not looking back I kept walking until I reached my car, my hands trembled as they tried to put the keys in the lock. Something I failed at doing as they slipped from my fingers onto the cement. Before I even had a chance to bend and pick them up Pam's slender fingers were placing them in my upturned palm

"Thank you."

Pam nodded then looked at me curiously as she spoke:

"What's wrong? Why are you leaving without talking to him?"

I don't know what it was about what she said, but it's all it took for me to start crying, much to the blonde bombshells dismay.

"Oh Sookie, you're leaking."

"I'm sorry Pam, I didn't mean to leak in front of you," I apologised, actually laughing somewhat at her words.

"It is fine, but why are you leaking?"

"Truthfully? I don't even know."

It was the truth for I really didn't know why I was crying. Sighing I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"I will never understand you humans and your silly emotions," She said shaking her head with a bewildered look on her face.

Her look made me laugh again and once I was done I could see from the way she was staring intently at me she was trying to figure out for herself why I was crying in the first place.

"I guess I'm crying at how stupid I am for thinking I could come here and confront Eric without turning into a blubbering baby."

I sighed leaning my back against the drivers side door of my car and looking up at the starry night above us.

"You were going to have your 'talk' with him, weren't you?"

Not looking at her I just nodded meekly.

"Then why didn't you?"

That was the million dollar question wasn't it?

"I panicked." I said with a shrug.

"I don't understand?"

I took a few breathes in and out before lowering my head to look at her as I tried to explain.

"When I saw him surrounded by those fangbanger's I was so angry that all I wanted to do was storm over there and rip them away from him,"

The instant visuals that must have created in her mind at that prospect made her grin wickedly as I'm sure it would have highly amused her watching me do that.

"But when he looked at me all that anger disappeared and it felt like, just for a moment, that we were the only two in the room, so naturally I panicked and ran."

Running from things seemed to be something I was quite good at, which was kinda ironic seeing I always came last at school whenever we had running races. Pam seemed to think over what I said for a few moments before saying the last thing I ever expected to leave her perfectly painted lips:

"He loves you, you know."

Her expression serious yet gentle, but still I stared at her in disbelief and I was fairly sure my jaw hung open for a few seconds.

"What-what did you just say?"

"I said he," she pointed back towards the club "love you Sookie," she pointed at me.

I shook my head adamantly "No he doesn't Pam. If he did then why hasn't he told me or come and at least see me instead of ignoring me?"

"I do not know. Perhaps he is too scared to either."

Now that was hilarious. The almighty Viking and bass sheriff Eric Northman scared of anything, especially little old me. Pam's hands went to her hips and her head cocked to the side as if trying to recall what she said that was amusing to me.

"Sorry Pam, but the thought of Eric being scared of anything, especially me is funny when you think about it."

It was probably a little mean of me, but I couldn't help it. Thankfully Pam eventually saw the amusement in that and and laughed softly.

"True he and scared do not commonly occur in the same sentence."

Before either of us could say anything else I spotted said Viking and bad ass sheriff coming out of the club, his head turning back and forth like he was searching for someone as the crowd lining up tried clambering around him. I soon found out that that someone was me and as he saw us and began making his way over I looked at Pam in panic.

"I have to go. I can't do this now."

Understanding she nodded and moved back from me to allow me to successfully open my door this time. Yanking the door open I quickly slid in and was starting the engine when she knocked on my window. Rolling it down she leant in to me.

"Sookie I think we need to talk about him some more."

If anyone would know why Eric was so scared to talk to me it would be his child as she knew him better than anyone.

"Can you come over to my house after Fangtasia closes?"

Pam seemed taken a back a little by the invitation, but at the same time looked happy that I had asked her.

"I won't be until after midnight, maybe closer to one. Will you be awake?"

Normally I wouldn't, but this was important and something I needed to get sorted for my own peace of mind, so I nodded.

"Very well I will be there."

She nodded back moving her head so I could wind the window back up. It wasn't a moment too soon as I was about to reverse when I saw Eric standing next to Pam. I purposely avoided looking at his face because I knew if I didn't he'd look at me and I wouldn't be able to leave. I continued reversing and when I was safely away from the other cars I slammed my foot on the accelerator and sped off, but not before looking in my rear-view mirror and seeing Pam and Eric talking. Actually arguing would probably be better and she must have said something bad because Eric looked pissed off and he practically ploughed through the people lining up as he stormed back into the club.

My insides suddenly twisted in anger and I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. Woah! Why was I suddenly feeling so angry? Then it dawned on me.

The blood bond.

Even though I was still driving further and further from Fantasia and him I was somehow still feeling his anger. Damn him to hell!

"Oops, sorry God I really don't mean that literally."

I almost pleaded with God as I pulled over to the side of the road and sat for a few minutes to try and regain my composure. I laid my head on the steering wheel feeling tears starting to run down my cheeks. The almost eerie silence suddenly broken by a tapping sound and as I looked up I screamed as a face appeared in my side window.

"Pam! Are you trying to scare me to death?" I glared opening my door and getting out.

"My apologies, but you really should be more aware of your surroundings. You never know what is lurking in the shadows," She grinned in amusement.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes "What are you doing here? I just left you, so Fangtasia hasn't closed yet."

"I was on my way to your house when I noticed you parked here. I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm fine except for nearly being scared to death by you," I smiled as a look of genuine concern was on her face.

"I don't get why you're suddenly here though. Did something happen to Eric?"

Even though I tried not to let it, panic crept into my voice as I asked that. Pam tried not to roll her at me at my first reaction being something had happened to him.

"Physically he is fine, unfortunately that cannot be said for one of our patrons."

I gasped out loud and had a fast sinking feeling in my gut as my mind went to the worse possible scenario.

"Relax Sookie, no one is dead. Just slightly maimed," she smiled "However before I or anyone else felt his wrath I immediately closed the club and came straight to you."

Clearly the argument they had had was far worse than I had first thought and because of that I couldn't help but feel guilty. Something Pam picked straight up on.

"It was inevitable Sookie. Now we really do need to talk about him and what we're going to do next. Something I presume you would prefer to talk about in your home rather then out here correct?"

She was completely correct and after nodding I slid back into my seat and reached across to unlock the passenger side door.

"Doors open Pam."

I said putting my seat belt back on and waiting for the opening and shut sound of the passenger door. Only it didn't happen and looking back outside Pam hadn't moved an inch and had a mortified look on her face.

"What, what's wrong?"

"You," she pointed at me "expect me," she pointed to herself 'to get in that," she finished pointing to my car shaking her head.

"Why not?" I asked confused and a little peeved at her rejection of my car.

Pam gave me a look that pretty much said she'd rather wear clothes from Wal-Mart for a year than lower herself and get in my car. Why did everyone hate my car? Okay I'll grant you it wasn't the flashiest and was in desperate need of new tyres and possibly a paint job, but it was still good and reliable.

Most of the time.

"Fine snob, how are you getting to my house then?" I poked my tongue cheekily out at her to which she just laughed and took to the sky.

Of course! How else would she get to my house?

"God I can be a dumbo sometimes," I muttered to myself under my breath.

"I'll race you Sookie."

Pam's laughter rang out through the otherwise quiet night and by the time I had re-started my engine she was gone. Despite everything I laughed at the idea of racing Pam home and continued to do so as I started driving knowing full well she would be on my front porch waiting for.

And what a surprise, she was!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Sing For My Beloved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privelege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Hello to all you wonderful peoples. I've only just realised that I forgot to put up that this story happens after From Dead To Worse and I decided to delete the old version of this story and start again. See my profile for info why and why I've been gone for so long. I'm so happy that I've already got reviews and views for this. I love reading the reviews and I'm so glad people are still loving Sookie and Eric after all these years.**

 **Here's chappie 2. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Do you not know what a race means Sookie?"

Pam asked getting up from the porch steps as I got out my car and locked it.

"Yes cause my car would so beat you flying Pam,"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in amusement while I walked up the steps to unlock the door and let us both in.

"It might of stood a chance if Eric were driving it," she joked "although he would be just as apprehensive as me getting in it."

Even though I mock glared at her for calling my car 'it' she was right about Eric. I'd have better luck getting him to ride a unicycle then him again willingly agreeing to be a passenger, let alone actually attempting to drive any distance.

"Okay that's true, besides with the hard and fast way he drives his corvette there's no way my car would survive two minutes with him behind the wheel."

"Cars aren't the only things he likes to ride hard and fast."

That wicked grin of hers splattered across her face, broadening as I immediately started to blush all over. She certainly had a way with words and I swear saying inappropriate things to me like that were a favourite hobby of hers. Knowing better than to egg her on more I unlocked and opened the door, then waved her through. Having never rescinded her invitation she was free to walk straight in. Which she did with all the airs and grace of a princess, but I knew the truth!

"Would you like a blood Pam?"

I offered once we were inside and I had shut the door and this time hung my bag on the old hat stand come bag stand besides the door. She nodded and together we walked to the kitchen, flicking on lights for my benefit only, as we went along. Retrieving a blood for her in which I had been stock piling in my fridge in a case of wishful thinking, and a coke for myself I quickly zapped her drink then after handing it to her I nodded for her to follow back into the lounge room. Kicking off my shoes I sat down and curled my feet under me, Pam following minus kicking off her shoes. Actually come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen her without her pumps on. Wonder if she owns any flip-flops?

I let that thought mull over in my mind until it too went from her pumps, to her, to her being Eric's child, to him being pissed at her earlier. The mind truly is a marvel.

"Why was Eric pissed off before? He wasn't pissed off at you was he?" I asked suddenly feeling guilty over the possibility of Pam getting into trouble over me.

"You saw that did you?"

"Ah, yeah. Kinda hard not to."

"Mmm, yes he was pissed off, as you put it and yes at me."

"Why?"

"For not stopping you from leaving."

"Huh?"

"Apparently after seeing you rush out of Fangtasia after spotting him, he thought you were in trouble or something and because of that I should have stopped you so he could rescue you."

I snorted. It was so typical of him to actually be bothered to come see me only when he thought I was in trouble. I said this out loud to Pam, she laughed softly in agreement.

"After you left he demanded to know what we had said and where you were going."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth."

"Which was?" I asked part of me feeling to anxious to really know.

"I told him you were unwell and that you were going home."

I let out a sigh of relief for the fact she had covered up the real reason why I had high tailed it out of there. To be truthful she hadn't technically lied or anything, I wasn't feeling well and hadn't in a long time.

"Thanks,"

Pam nodded and took a sip of her blood.

"But that doesn't explain why he was that pissed off at you that he almost flattened everyone that was in line. And didn't you say he took it out on someone inside?"

"I did yes," she nodded again "he imploded when I refused to tell him what you and I had spoken about."

"Why didn't you just tell him. I mean you're his child aren't ya supposed to do what he says?" I asked intrigued as to why Pam wouldn't tell Eric what we said. My expression amused her and she smiled softly as she replied.

"Sookie I may be his child and he may be my master, however he does not rule every aspect of me. If I do not wish to tell him something I do not have too."

"Won't you be punished though? I don't want you to have to go through that because of me."

"His is a very good master." her smile turned fondly "he will not punish me unless I've done something that calls for it and I assure you not telling a conversation I had does not fall under the category of punishable offences."

"Oh, that's good then. I hate to think I was causin' trouble for you.

"Sookie you are no trouble to me. You are for him though."

The soft smile she had been wearing slowly melted away and her expression became quite serious which made me gulp.

"How? I haven't done anything."

"It's not what you have or haven't done, it's just you in general."

Instant confusion washed over me at the fact that even though I hadn't done anything I was still causing him trouble.

"Sookie he has been consumed by you. Mind and body."

That didn't really help my confusion, but after taking a sip of my Coke and resting my head on my palm I tried to contemplate what she meant by that. I think I understood the mind part for Eric was constantly in my thoughts from the moment I woke up to the moment my eyes shut again and more often then not in my dreams. Everything reminded me of him. My bedroom. Sitting in front of the fireplace; God even stubbing my toe had made me think of him.

"I think I understand the mind consuming thing," I said before explaining what I had just been thinking about to myself. Pam kept nodding her head as apparently it was exactly the same with Eric.

"Okay the consumed mind part I get, but I'm not sure that I get what you mean by body?"

Pam looked at me for a second, obviously thinking of how she was going to best explain it to me.

"He hasn't had sex in over six weeks."

Okay she was going to explain it to me bluntly!

I was taken aback at the thought of Eric, the notified and revered Sex God not having had sex for so long. Six weeks? He couldn't go without it for more than ten minutes when he was here with me.

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm deadly serious."

The look that matched that may have been laughable if I wasn't so shocked.

"Why?"

"You." She said sounding like it should have been obvious.

Me? I had stopped Eric from having sex? I sat there with what I guess was a dumbfounded look because Pam sighed.

"I just told you, you have consumed his mind and body. In all my years with him I have never seen him like this. He barely sleeps, he won't talk and won't even bite let alone have sex with any of the vermin that come into the club. That is partly why I had to close Fangtasia so quickly."

"He's refused them all?"

"In the first few weeks he would only accept blondes," her eyes rolled and she pointed one of her slender fingers to my hair after I frowned "mostly it was to impress our King, but even then I could tell he was forcing himself to. Every one after that he would go to feed only to suddenly snap and throw them across the floor."

The image that provided made me cringe, which is kinda funny seeing I had felt like doing the very same thing earlier.

"It was quite amusing the first few times. The hilarity faded quickly and it soon became ridiculous, not to mention bad for business."

"That's what happened tonight right?"

Pam nodded.

"Only this time he threw her so hard she ended up smashing into a table and it nearly killed her. Not that I care for the vermin in the slightest, yet I do not wish to be burdened with the aftermath if he were to publicly kill one of them."

My eyes cast downward as I tried to take that all in. While I hated seeing fangbanger's fawning all over him and couldn't lie that there was a part of me that was surprisingly happy that he wasn't feeding or worse with another woman, none of them deserved to be seriously hurt or killed. I honestly had no clue that I seemed to have that much power over him. No wonder I hadn't heard from him.

My musings were interrupted when I felt a slight gush of wind and the couch move beneath me. Looking up I quickly realised that Pam had got up and I'm presuming washed her bottle out as her hands were now empty.

"My other reason for closing was because I decided something needs to happen to bring you both to your senses and soon as seeing you and Eric like you are is becoming extremely annoying."

"Sorry to annoy you Pam," I giggled as her expression showed that clearly

"So you should be," she winked at me. "However I have come up with a brilliant plan to bring you both together."

"Brilliant huh? Even if you do say so yourself."

She just smirked at me while reaching down her cleavage and pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to me. Settling my Coke in my lap I took it, unfolded it and read it out loud:

Fangtasia invites you to:

KARAOKE NIGHT!

This Friday.

8PM onwards.

BYO song optional.

I was so lucky I hadn't taken a sip before opening and reading the invite otherwise both Pam and I would have been covered in it.

"Karaoke! At Fangtasia?"

Saying that out loud was even funny then reading it and beyond my control I slipped into a giggle fit as it truly was the funniest thing I had ever read. Picturing vamps belting out a tune and in Fangtasia of all places made me giggle even more.

"How on earth did you come up with this? More importantly how did you get Eric to even agree to that?"

"Firstly I decided we needed to something drastic to make people want to come to Fangtasia and it seems you humans have a perverse enjoyment of singing, even when it is abundantly clear some of you shouldn't," she added with a shudder.

"As for Eric, thanks to his obsession with you he hasn't exactly been very perceptive to certain things lately," she grinned broadly "and by the time he did realise what I had said I was going to do, cheques were already signed and I had already paid and organised everything."

Wow. Just wow.

I should probably feel sorry for again doing that to Eric, but on the other hand it truly was a hilarious thing Pam had managed to pull over him. What did this have to do with Eric and me though?

Then it suddenly dawned on me.

"You want me to sing?" I squeaked, giggling stopping abruptly.

Pam nodded with a mischievous grin, happy that I had finally clued into what she was subtly trying to tell me.

"Oh no, no, no." I protested shaking my head.

"Oh I think yes, yes, yes," Pam replied mimicking me to which my reply was to poke my tongue out at her.

Me. Sing. In public. In front of Eric. It was my turn to shudder in fear.

"I don't think that's a good idea Pam."

"Do you not like singing?" Her head cocked sideways in confusion as to why I'd not want to.

"I do like singing and I do it a fair bit, but I'm pretty sure I sound like a cat getting murdered."

"So do a lot of people, it does not seem to deter them though."

I thought on that and nodded because it was true.

"Okay that is true, but I could never sing in public Pam. And at Fangtasia and especially in front of Eric? Besides I can't even find the right words to sto talk to him with let alone what to sing to him."

"That is precisely why this is such a brilliant plan. You wouldn't have to sit and think of what you want to say, you could just sing to him with words someone else has already written, but mean exactly what you wish to say."

"You've really thought this through haven't you."

"Like I said you and Eric have been annoying me."

Despite my apprehension her words and continuing mischievous grin made me giggle again. I had to hand it to her, she was very good at surprising me and putting me on the spot. I was about to say that to her when I winced at a sudden feeling of sadness mixed with longing. Pam saw this and asked concerned:

"Sookie? What's the matter?"

I looked from her to the door and practically whispered 'Eric's here' and no sooner had I finished there was a knock on my door. Before I could blink Pam had shot up and was opening the door.

"Eric, I told you to let her be."

"What are you doing here? Where is Sookie?"

I could feel his anxiety building up so I stood and made my way over to them before things got ugly between them.

"I told you she's not feeling well and," she stopped mid sentence when she saw me standing next to her.

"It's okay Pam, I'll talk to him."

I tried to give her a smile, except she saw through it and countered with a look of 'Are you sure you're up to it?' I nodded and as she stepped back I stepped forward and took her spot in facing Eric.

"I'll wait in here for you."

"Thanks Pam. Help yourself to another drink." I said turning around and nodding to the kitchen. Pam nodded back, then with a lingering look at Eric she walked away.

"Another one?"

I breathed in and out before turning back towards Eric and ignoring his question I simply said:

"Hello Eric."

"Hello Sookie." He replied genuinely smiling at me.

I loved when he did that. It wasn't his sexy smile that made my libido do flipflops, it was that smile that seemed only for me and made me feel happy and comfortable. Stepping out onto the porch I closed the screen door behind me. I had thought about asking him inside, but it was awkward enough with us out here without trying to talk with Pam there as well, plus the memories him being back in my house would flood me with.

Walking past him I stepped down two of the porch steps then sat. he followed sitting next to me and stretching his long legs out in front of him. Looking sideways at him I internally sighed as he was in the most manly way possible, the most gorgeous man I had ever met. Still dressed in his dark coloured Fangtasia clothes, the moonlight cast a glow on him making his hair light and shiny and reminding me of an angel.

An angel with fangs that is.

I chuckled to myself at that, he looked at me eyebrows raised wondering what I was finding so amusing but before he could ask I spoke:

"What brings you here tonight Eric?

"You. I was concerned." He said reaching across to softly brush a stray strand of my hair back from my face.

His slightest touch and the feeling of longing and lust between us almost made me dive into his arms. I knew that would be a bad idea because as much as I wanted him and as much as I know he wanted me there was so much we needed to work through first, so I edged closer to the rail. The look of hurt on his face almost killed me, but I tried to ignore it. It was best for the both of us if I did.

"Why were you concerned?"

Of course I knew, yet decided to play dumb not wanting Pam to get into any more trouble over me.

"You know why Sookie." He looked straight into my eyes "Why did you leave without speaking to me? Did Pam say something to upset you, is that why you sped off? If she did I will punish her for doing so."

"No, she didn't upset me Eric," I quickly said with a shake of my head as I could how serious he was about punishing her.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I-I wasn't feeling well, just like she told you." I smiled hopefully convincingly.

Only problem was he knew me too well and I could see he knew I was lying. Instead of calling me out on it he just asked:

"Are you feeling better now?"

His hand raised again to reach out to me, stopped and then dropped beside him.

"Yes thank you. Pam has been keeping me company. It's been nice." I smiled genuinely this time.

Eric's eyebrows shot upwards again with what I said which made me laugh.

"What? What's that look for?"

"Pam has been keeping you company and it's been nice?" He repeated with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, she's actually really good to be around."

Eric laughed hard at that thought. God I loved hearing him laugh. I know he didn't laugh a lot, but when he did it was one of the best sounds ever.

"How long has she been here? I presumed she had gone home."

"Um," I started looking at my watch. Ten-forty five pm? That couldn't be right, Pam had been here way longer then that and without thinking I reached over and grabbed Eric's right wrist to look at his watch.

Big mistake.

The second I had grabbed his wrist I felt Eric pulling me onto his lap then wrapping his arms tightly around me to cradle me close to him. It was the one thing I had been trying to avoid since he first touched me tonight. Not knowing what to do, I did what felt natural which was wrapping my arms around his body and resting my head on his right shoulder.

Silence fell over us as we sat there holding each other, neither one of us wanting or needing to say anything. We let the mutual feelings of happiness, contentment and love fluttering between us say what needed to be said.

"I have missed you my Lover," he whispered kissing me softly on the top of my head.

"I've missed you too."

Tears began prickling the corner of my eyes as continued to hold each other tight. It felt so natural. So right. Like we were made to fit together so perfectly. This made me start crying. Sensing that Eric put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up until I was looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong Lover?" He asked gently wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"This is." I pointed between us "Us."

"Do you not enjoy me holding you like this? Do you wish me to stop and let you go?"

He asked in confusion and a pang of hurt thinking that I was rejecting him.

"No. Please don't ever let me go,"

To show him that I wasn't rejecting him I resumed my hugging position and tried not to let fresh tears fall. I could feel his confusion and despite trying his hardest to just let it be he had to know why I had said what I did.

"Sookie if me holding you is not the problem, then what is? I do not understand." He asked in all innocence.

"Where have you been the last six weeks Eric?"

That may or may not have come out harsher and more bitter than I had meant it, though there was a part of me that wanted to scream at him for having to state the obvious. Me being me however I felt instantly bad for having spoken to him like that, so I sat back up to look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it to hurt you or anything Eric."

"I am the one that should be apologising Dear One," he replied, his eyes sincere and apologetic.

"I have been extremely selfish and unfair over these past weeks, even after our new King left town. I have hurt you and there is not enough words in the world to express the pain I have felt and still do over doing that. I am so very sorry."

With each word he said his arms wrapped tighter around me, almost as if he were afraid his apology was not accepted and I would get up and run away. There was no danger in that as I knew even if I wanted to my body wouldn't allow it. Also I couldn't move as he hugged me tighter and tighter I felt like I was being squished by a bear. Giggling I said this to him.

"Sorry Lover," he smiled crookedly at me, releasing his grip a little "I just cannot bear letting you go, not after not having you in my arms for so long."

His intentional pun about not being able to 'bear' not having me in his arms made me giggle, then smile as his words were sweet. Apart from Pam, I knew I was the only one who was lucky enough to really see this side of him and I loved it. We just sat there in silence for a bit, our arms wrapped around another and gazing into each others eyes.

"I remember how good being with you made me feel. How happy and content we both felt. I remember holding you, listening to your heartbeat and having your sweet scent work it's way into every fibre of my being. I remember..."

Shaking my head my finger against his lips cut his walk down memory lane short.

"What is wrong? Am I not correct about something? I assure you I remember every second of my time with you."

"So do I and you're correct about everything so far."

That made him frown "If I am correct about everything so far why did you stop me?"

"Because I don't have the energy to do this tonight," I sighed softly "I know we need to talk and we will, but tonight I only want you, no I need you to just hold me. Make me feel happy and safe. Can you just do that, please Eric."

He nodded and smiled softly at me.

"Always."

Returning his smile I laid back down against him shoulder, snuggling as close as one could curled up on someone's lap on porch steps. Making sure they weren't squishing me his arms tightened around me again and he began rocking back and forth slightly as we slipped back into the comfortable silence. Us, here like this was exactly what I had wanted and needed from him every day and night since we had been apart and for the first time in weeks I felt safe and comfortable. So much so and with the slight rocking of our bodies my eyes closed and it didn't take long before I could feel myself starting to drift off. Eric must have noticed this because he chuckled softly, making his chest rumble slightly under me."

"Dear One as much as I would love for you to fall asleep in my arms I do not think it would be a good idea for you to do so on your porch steps."

I opened my eyes hearing him and smiled sleepily.

"Plus Pam will be wondering what I have done with you."

Oh crap! Pam!

I had completely forgotten she was inside. Feeling bad for forgetting her I hurriedly tried to detangle myself from Eric's lap. This made him laugh and deciding to help he stood with me in his arms, one behind my back, the other under me knees. He turned and walked back up the few steps to stand me up in front of my door. Before letting me go completely he pulled me into another hug, one I only to happily returned and buried my head into his chest.

"Good night Eric,"

Raising my head I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his check then smiling happily I turned to open the door. My hand was on the handle when I felt Eric's snake his arms around my waist, pulling me back against his chest.

"I have to go Eric."

"You positive about that?" He whispered nibbling on my earlobe eliciting a small moan from me.

"Mmm, I remember making you do that too and numerous times and louder if I recall correctly."

Of course he was correct, I could hear the smugness mixed in with his sexy tone as he practically purred in my ear. The mix instantly making my lust start burning in my lower regions. Spinning around I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him to my lips. The kiss hot and passionate, it going deeper with every second. His hands roamed my body from my butt to my head and everywhere in beteen as my hands entwined in his golden mane. Soon I was panting so hard I had to stop and step back so I could catch my breath.

"You're still as wonderfully delicious as always Lover," He said licking his lips, savouring the flavour of mine.

"You're still not bad yourself." I teased gathering my breath.

Eric growled a little then grabbed me again and bought me back to his lips, only this time our kiss was slow, but no less passion filled. When we eventually broke apart I had a smile from ear to ear from happy we were both mutually feeling.

"Okay, you may go now," he said with a satisfied smile.

I giggled "Oh thank you oh kind one."

"My pleasure. Speaking of when will I have the pleasure," heavy emphasis on the word "again Lover?"

Again my nether regions burned at the way he said the magical word. If sleeping out here in his arms wasn't a good idea nether was pleasuring each other. Then again it wouldn't have been something we hadn't already done. To stop myself from jumping on him I shook myself internally and squished down the memory and want as much as I could and instead just grinned at him.

"Call me tomorrow night. We can take it from there."

Eric grinned back, no doubt feeling and probably grossly smelling my arousal.

"Very well, tomorrow night it will be. Good night Dear one, may your dreams be of me and what I plan on doing to you very soon."

"Oh, the always are. Good night."

I smirked, quickly opening the door and scooting inside and pulling it shut behind me before he could react. Once I did I leant against it, my eyes closed and my smirk slipped into a smile as I welcomed the happiness now buzzing inside me. We were going to okay.

"Finally you two are finished examining each others tonsils," a teasing voice spoke behind me.

My eyes opened and I turned to find Pam leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a huge grin across her lips.

"Pam, were you spying on us? I asked in mock shock.

Pam being Pam just answered answered matter of factly "Yes."

Normally I'd be annoyed. Not tonight. Not with this amount of happiness. In fact I couldn't have cared less if the entire world were watching Eric and I kiss. I was so happy that I through all caution back out the door and grinning my own wicked grin said:

"So, what time do I sing on Friday?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I Sing For My Beloved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Hello my wonderful peoples. Again thank you so very much for the reviews and I am amazed that a couple have come from people who had previously read the original version. Even better is that they seemed to be enjoying this version as much if not more which makes me so happy. Now this chappie is longish and for those who read the old version will realise I have changed it up a bit.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So that's two burgers with the lot, minus tomato on one and a pitcher of beer right?" I asked looking from my notepad to the couple sitting at the table in front of me, they nodded I was correct.

"Okay I'll go give the cook your order and bring your pitcher in a few minutes."

With a huge smile, one that hadn't left my lips since I woke up this morning, I turned and walked to the bar. Ordering the pitcher I then went to the kitchen to put the food order through. As I turned to leave I almost got bowled over by a very disgruntled looking redhead.

"Sam wants you in his office. Why he couldn't have just yelled instead of making me do it I don't know."

"Aw thanks Arlene. Could you be a darling and take a pitcher out to the couple I just took an order from please? Thanks."

My huge smile had stayed as I spoke, the sweetness in my voice dialled high until it practically dripped with honey. I smirked to myself as that saying 'Kill them with kindness' actually worked. Leaving her glaring at me I walked around her and headed to Sam's office, knocking on the partially closed door and waited until he said 'come in Sookie' before entering and shutting the door back to it's partially open state.

"Hiya Sam. You wanted to see me?"

"Hey Sookie. Yeah I did, take a seat." He smiled nodding to the chair near him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You look a lot better than yesterday."

"I definitely feel so much better than yesterday." I nodded as I sat down and scooted the chair a little closer to him.

"Good you had me worried yesterday. Good night's rest did you well then."

"Ah, yeah you could say that."

Thanks to a certain Viking that was exactly what I had had after Pam finally left me. Sam looked at me inquisitively, silently questioning me about what else happened last night to make me feel better.

"I tried calling you a few times, but you never answered."

"Oh sorry I didn't know you did that. I went home and took a nap and when I woke up I decided to go," pause for unintentional dramatic effect "to Fangtasia."

"You went to check on Eric didn't you?" He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Ignoring that I nodded that I did.

"And was he alright?"

Given his dislike of Eric, him asking was only done out of politeness for me as they both seemed to tolerate each other for my benefit. Something I appreciated them both for.

"Yeah, he was fine."

Better than fine actually, I thought as I remembered the way it felt having his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. The way his fingers caressed my body, the taste of his lips as he kissed mine..."

"Ah, Earth to Sookie?"

"Sorry. What?" I snapped back to the present, blinking to get my focus back on Sam.

He sat there with an odd mixture of amusement, genuine concern and sadness. Silence fell between us for a couple seconds, almost like he was trying to muster up the nerve to ask me something he didn't particularly want to know the answer to.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes."

Waking up this morning and after thinking about last night I had promised myself that I would no longer deny my feelings for Eric because they surpassed anything I had ever felt before, even with Bill I had never felt so happy, loved, safe and complete as I did with Eric. They were way more than anything I had hoped for when I was with Quinn as well. To prove that my heart instantly took over my entire body and made me say 'yes' without any hesitation.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know you don't want to hear that."

"No," he shook his head and sighed "No I don't. It was inevitable though."

"What do you mean inevitable?"

"Do I really need to explain it to you?"

Obviously he did because I just sat there silently.

"For someone so smart, you can be really dumb sometimes Sook."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me dumb?" My eyes narrowed at the insult.

"Sorry, dumb was a bit harsh, but it is so obvious to everyone that's been around you two when you're together that there is a connection there. You love him and as much as it pains me to hear that, it's true and as much as I hate to admit it he loves you too. I don't particularly like him, but I know he has done and will continue to do anything for you and for that I am actually grateful. I mean how many times have you both sacrificed your lives for one another. Take what happened with that damn nut job Sigebert for example."

Nut job was too nice for that psycho and while I would never wish death on people, I hadn't shed a tear over his death and with that I understood what Sam was getting at. It had taken me a little while to realise that the only person I had been hell bent on saving and protecting that night was Eric. Sam, and particularly the King had been after thoughts if I were to be truthful. That night had been only one of the numerous times and I had lost count by now, that I had been willing to risk my own safety and life to protect Eric's. I had also lost count of how many times he has done the same for me.

"Guess I have been a lil dumb lately, huh?"

That was the second time in two night's I've come to that realisation. I really need to work on that.

Sam just grinned cheekily at me which made me giggle.

"Would this be a good time to ask you if I can have tomorrow night off please? Or I'll swap with one of the other girls."

"Sure you can have it off. Why though? Do you need a break?"

"No, I don't need a break. Pam has organised this event at Fangtasia tomorrow and she wants me there."

Suddenly looking amused Sam reached for a piece of paper on his desk then held it up for me to see. I damn near had a giggle fit again seeing the same flyer Pam had given me last night.

"You got one too?"

"I found it under the door when I opened up this morning. Even I am tempted to go and see this."

"It'll definitely be hilarious," I giggled more.

"And slightly disturbing at the same time." He added with a shake of his head.

"I am presuming you are not going there to work."

"No Sam, I'm not."

He nodded and again went silent as he thought for a moment.

"Sookie you can take more than tomorrow off. I want you to take a week off."

"What? Why? I told you I don't a need a break or anything."

"You do though. You need to go sort out with Eric whatever is going on between you both. I wish things were different, and I want to be the one to comfort you, but it's him. It's always been him. So take this week to figure things out so I can get my happy and friendly Sookie back instead of the miserable, slightly scary Sookie that's been here lately."

Despite his warm smile I grimaced because I knew exactly what he was talking about. A few weeks ago I had all but punched a customer after hearing him think what sex with me would be like seeing as I'd been with a vampire. I still have no idea why I had got so angry, after all it wasn't the first time I'd heard the crude things people had said about me, but if Sam hadn't seen me and what I was about to do and steered me to his office I would have punched the jerk. Since then my mood had been out of control; one minute I would be happy then the next I'd be like a volcano ready to erupt, only to then turn into a blubbering mess. One elderly customer had even asked me if I were pregnant. That had only made me blubber more.

"I've really been that bad haven't I?" I said sheepishly.

"Ah huh, you have.." Sam agreed with a grin.

He truly was an incredibly amazing man and if things were different maybe we would have had a chance. He was right though. It's Eric. It's always been Eric. Right now I was in awe of the man in front of me and would always be eternally thankful for his friendship, particularly with him putting aside his feelings and giving me a chance to work things out with Eric. Sam would definitely make some woman very lucky in the future.

"Thank you so much Sam." I started after standing up and hugging him while he sat "How will I ever repay you? I mean you've put up with my craziness for so long and now after letting me go home early yesterday you're giving me time off. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Just do what I ask and bring me back the Sookie we all know and love,"

Standing he pulled me back into another hug "Thank you again Sam.'

"You're welcome," he smiled once we pulled apart again "Now go get your bag and go home before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him with a grin.

He just chuckled and being the gentleman he is he opened the door for me so I could walk through it. With a wave goodbye I took off my apron, gathered my handbag and cheerfully said "Goodbye see you next week" to Arlene as I passed her on my way out, not bothering to stick around to see the pissed look that would have caused her to have.

Walking across the car park, I opened and got into my car, looking at my watch after sitting down. Six thirty-five pm. I had about an hour before Pam would be over. Last night she had told me that as of late Fangtasia had been closed on Thursday nights as for some reason it was practically dead (ha! Excuse the pun) in there on those nights. She seemed genuinely happy with that because it gave her a night off to do whatever she wanted to do.

As I started my engine and started driving home I chuckled to myself remembering how Pam's face had lit up with excitement at me saying yes to sing on Friday. She looked like she had won the jackpot or something. I had to admit I had quite enjoyed last night. Having Pam around had been fun and she had completely surprised me by standing up to Eric over me. She didn't owe me that or anything like that, but still she felt she needed too. I guess that meant she cared about me more than I realised; probably more than she realised as well. Did that make us friends? I laughed and made a mental note to ask her that. Whatever we were I was glad to have her around and was really looking forward to our 'girly night' as she put it, tonight. I had no idea what she had planned, all I knew was that things were never boring with her around and as I eventually pulled up in my driveway and entered the house to get ready, tonight would be no different.

Forty-five minutes later and as I was finishing putting my hair up in a ponytail after showering and dressing I heard a knock at my door.

"I'm coming," I shouted grabbing a pair of black slip on shoes and hobbling a bit slipping them on as I made my way back downstairs.

"Hello Pa..."

My voice dropped off and the cheery smile I had vanished with who I saw on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here Bill?" I asked fighting the urge to slam the door in his face.

Ever since we had broken up he had constantly tried to win me back. He was wasting his figurative breath because after finding out that he'd not only cheated on me, but had been sent to seduce me into helping the Queen, I could barely stand talking to him let alone getting back together with him.

"Hello Sookie."

See a year or two seeing him smile that smile he always did around me and hearing the unique way he said my name I would have been thrilled and melted. Now though I just wanted him off my porch and out of my life for good.

"What do you want Bill?" I said feeling my anger beginning to rise.

"I was enjoy this beautiful night and thought I would come and see if you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

With my eyebrows raised in question I stepped out of my doorway and stood in front of him, my hands on my hips.

"I have not seen or conversed with you in quite a while, and..." he paused looking around as if he were trying to find someone who might be lurking in the shadows.

"And what?" I quizzed.

"I heard Eric's car here last night and presumed he was trying to force you into helping King De Castro with something or worse." He explained.

Bullshit! The real reason was clear as day and it had absolutely nothing to do with King De Castro.

"Seriously Bill? Can't you just for once tell me the truth?" I snapped angrily, my temper rising even more when he had the nerve to look confused, like he had no idea what I was on about.

"We both know why you're here and it has nothing to do with the King. You want to know why Eric was here."

Bill sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Yes."

"Thank you! Finally a truthful answer. Wasn't so hard was it?"

"Sookie please tell me you are not with him." He pleaded pathetically.

"Bill it's none of your business why he was here, same as it is none of your business who I see or what I do. You forfeited those rights when you cheated, manipulated and lied to me." I snapped almost slapping him.

What the heck? Why was I...Uh oh! It very quickly dawned on me why my anger was so rapidly boiling; it didn't all belong to me. No sooner had I realised that I heard the crunch of tyres and the sound of a corvette roaring up my driveway. Bill heard it too and with a quick glance behind him to confirm it really was Eric, he then turned back to me and grabbed my arms, shaking me a little.

"Sookie please listen to me. I love you. I always have."

"Get off me Bill." I protested trying to free myself from his steel grip.

"Sookie I love you. He will never love you the way I do."

Before I could let lose on him he bent down and crushed his lips against mine, his hands moving all over me. I kept wiggling and trying to shove him off, but I couldn't as he was holding onto me too tightly. Suddenly I heard a fearsome growl followed by 'Compton get your hands off her!" and felt Bill being ripped away from me. The motion making me stumble back, so much I fell right on my butt, narrowly avoiding smacking my head on the pot that sat next to the door. Not realising they'd closed I opened my eyes and saw two slender, porcelain hands reaching out to me. Looking up I saw Pam standing next to me and as she helped be back to my feet I managed to look around her in time to see Eric flinging Bill across my lawn like a rag doll.

Stupidly Bill refused to stay down and as he shot back up to his feet and came back to the steps his fangs dropped and he snarled at Eric. Eric's return snarl louder and more dangerous and even without seeing his face I knew his fangs were out too.

"Pam do something." I cried out in panic at the thought of another vampire brawl at my front door.

"Why?" She replied and for the first time I noticed her fangs were out too.

Oh perfect!

"Eric will kill him,"

My panic grew looking from Bill at the bottom of the steps to Eric's back on the tops steps. Both men had their fist clenched ready and rearing to fight.

"I fail to see the issue with that."

Of course she didn't. Damn it! Letting go off her hands I rushed over to Eric and placed my hands on his chest once I was in front of him.

"Eric don't fight, please." I pleaded tears beginning to form in my eyes.

He didn't budge. Either he was completely ignoring me or he couldn't hear me through his anger that hung on him like a thick shield.

"Eric. Eric look at me!" I demanded trying again to get his attention back on me. Still he didn't move so I did something foolproof. I stretched myself up and grabbing his neck I pulled with all my might him down until his lips met mine. I kissed him hard and passionately, refusing to stop or let him go. The more we kissed I could feel the anger subsiding a bit and felt his fists unclench as his arms encircled around me, pulling me up against him more.

Like I said foolproof.

When I felt his anger had subsided enough I pulled back and brought my hands down to hold his face in between them and again pleaded:

"Please don't fight."

He didn't get the chance to respond in anyway as another growl sounded behind us and that's all it took for Eric's and my own anger to flare right back up.

"Oh shut the fuck up Bill!"

I cursed loudly spinning around in Eric's arms to face him. Bill stopped growling and looked at me, surprise written across his face at my outburst. I heard Pam snickering behind us and from the way Eric squeezed me he too found it both surprising and amusing.

"Sookie..."

"Don't Sookie me Bill. Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded freeing myself from Eric's embrace and walking down the steps until I was on the second to last one, making him and I at eye level.

"You come here proclaiming your so called love for me then you practically rape me, again!" I screamed and immediately regretted it.

"He did what!" Eric boomed, the sound feeling like a super-sonic wave that practically vibrated through the otherwise silent night and through each of us.

Shit! I thought spinning around to see Eric still full fanged, fists again clenched and eyes narrowed into threatening slits. The combination making him look even more dangerous than moments ago.

"Sookie, please you know I did not mean to harm you." Bill pleaded from behind me.

"Compton what did you do!" Eric boomed again taking two steps towards me.

"Eric it doesn't matter, forget it." I said placing my hands on his chest, hoping my touch would again stop him from shredding Bill to pieces, but also knowing that if he was going to do something nothing would really stop him not even me.

"I will determine if it matters or not," He growled quickly glancing at me before returning his eyes to Bill.

"Explain yourself Bill before I rip your throat out!"

Bill looked from Eric to me, the look of guilt on his face unmistakable.

"Eric it is not what you think," he started, suddenly looking extremely nervous. He had every reason to be, I thought looking at Eric and feeling the same.

"Rape is rape Bill."

"I did not mean it. I-I was weak and delirious, I did not realise what I was doing." Bill stammered.

"When!"

"When Debbie locked me and Bill in the trunk of the car, after I rescued him from Lorena." I said looking up at him.

"Lover, I am so sorry." he replied turning back and looking down at me, his right hand coming up to gently cup my face. Fresh tears fell as the memories I had tried to keep locked away resurfaced.

"I knew it. I knew as soon as I opened the trunk he had somehow hurt you. It was written all over your face."

He spoke softly, his anger partially giving away to guilt for not having fully realised the extent to which Bill had hurt me and for not seeking vengeance on him that night. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him, to show him that there was no need for him to feel guilt over it. How was he supposed to have known? I hadn't even wanted to admit it had happened. Wordlessly he pulled me to his chest, his hand sliding up to cup the back of my head while the other held me tight.

"Sookie please," Ruining the moment Bill attempted to get my attention. When was he going to give it up already?

"Do not speak to her Compton. If you value your miserable existence then you will cease speaking." Eric warned, his murderous tone still thick and present.

Wriggling out of his embrace I turned to Bill, my face still stained with the tears he had caused.

"Bill get the hell out of here. I don't want you here, so please leave."

Why I was being polite I had no idea, but of course he took it as some sign that I wasn't as mad as he thought or something ridiculous like that and went to take a step towards me. I quickly let him know how wrong he was.

"Bill you take one more step towards me and I swear to God I'll move so Eric can rip your throat out."

Staking him myself would have been less painful from the instant look of shock and hurt that spread over him realising I wasn't joking or just making an idle threat. In support and silent promise that he wouldn't do anything to Bill until I said so, Eric entwined his hand with mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. Our solidarity angered Bill and he let lose with another tirade.

"Sookie you are blinded by your infatuation with him. He does not love you. He is not capable of doing so."

"How would you know what he is capable of Bill?"

"He's Eric Northman. He does not look out for anyone apart from himself, he never has and never will therefore he cannot and will not love or take care of you."

"Oh, 'cause you did such a great job of loving and taking care of me Bill," I scoffed not caring that it made him feel guilty again. He deserved it.

"Sookie I know I have hurt you and that you are still hurting, but being with him," he spat angrily pointing at Eric "will only get you more hurt or worse killed. He will use you to get what he wants then discard you just like a fangbanger."

Of all the things to compare me to! I lost it completely with that and before I knew it my hand left Eric's and I slapped Bill across the face as hard as I could.

"How dare you!," I yelled my anger overflowing "Eric has _never_ hurt me and he _never_ will! Unlike you Bill, Eric is a decent, trustworthy and loyal man. He has _always_ been there for me; protecting me and making sure my safety came first. He's tried to stay hidden, but I have always known it was him. I trust him with my life and my heart! And I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and let you bad mouth him or dictate who I can and cannot lo..."

My rant abruptly stopped, almost like I'd run out of steam to continue. I hadn't and there was so much more I wanted to say to Bill. Then why couldn't I say the L word? It's not because I didn't love Eric, I did, heart and soul I did. But still I couldn't say it. Naturally that made Bill's night and he smirked smugly at me.

"You can't say it can you Sookie? You can't say you love him because you don't."

"She doesn't have to say it. Especially to the likes of you."

I looked sideways and saw and felt Eric wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. Bill's smirk widened.

"She will never be able to say it because she will never love you. She still loves _me_ and always will."

I breathed in and out deeply. I could feel that Eric was hurt that I couldn't say it, but as usual he was hiding that inside himself by being completely unreadable on the surface. Man, he had a good poker face. I could also feel how much restraint he was using in order not to kill Bill and in that moment it became clear what I needed to do to prove that I loved Eric and loved only him.

"Eric is right Bill, I don't have to say it because what we have goes beyond words. I don't need to say it for him to know how I feel, but for your benefit here this: he's _mine_!"

Turning to a surprised Eric I pulled him into another deep and passionate kiss. If I'd learned nothing else over the last few years it was that vamps were big on declarations about what they owned and while I hated that word for I would never be one of those women, I knew it would prove how much I did love him. My only hope was that what I was about to do next was the correct thing to do also. After all it's not like there's a handbook for situations like this. Pulling back from Eric's lips I looked directly into his eyes and spoke clear and true.

"And I am _his_."

With one hand I swept all my hair over my right shoulder and closing my eyes I tilted my neck to the side, freely offering myself for Eric to mark.

Collective gasps came from both Pam (who I hadn't forgotten about) and Bill, while a half surprised, mostly aroused growl came from Eric. The growl from Eric went straight through me and with feeling his arousal against my thigh after he pulled me to him I shuddered with delight.

"She _is_ mine."

His cool breath tickled my neck; the feel of his fangs grazing my skin changed that and I moaned softly in anticipation of feeling them sinking into my soft skin.

A sound I had never heard from Bill broke through the sacred moment, instantly making both myself and Eric stop and glance up enough to see him launching himself at the both of us. My eyes slammed shut and I hung on to Eric for dear life waiting for the brutal impact.

An impact that never hit.

Cautiously opening one eye at a time I turned to see what had stopped Bill's attack, or rather as it turned out who had stopped him.

Pam.

There she stood in the middle of my yard, all decked out in her designer dress and heels, one arm stretched out in front of her with Bill dangling in the air desperately struggling to pry her hand away from around his throat. While I hadn't forgotten about her, clearly Bill had and through his anger hadn't anticipate her stopping him. I glanced at Eric and saw that his face was full of amusement and immense pride and looking back at Pam I couldn't help, but be amused myself.

"Pam," I said gently so as not provoke her any further. Turned out that was wise as she had a crazed look about her as she turned to me "What are you doing?"

Being Eric's child no one could be surprised at her level of fighting skills, however I would never have guessed she could have over powered Bill as easily as she had.

"He had the audacity to attack you and Master. That is something I could and will never allow."

Without looking back to him her grip tightened, her perfectly pink painted nails digging harshly into his skin until even I could see blood starting to drip down between them.

"I appreciate that Pam, but something tells me he won't try again. Besides," I had to giggle "he can't do much dangling in mid air."

Seeing me giggle, she turned back to Bill and tilted her head considering that before suddenly opening her hand. Something Bill obviously wasn't prepared for and as a result he fell back to the ground with a loud 'thump'. Before he could move Pam bent and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him to his feet, so that when he stood they were only inches apart.

"If you ever lay a finger on Sookie again Eric will not have time to kill you. Except you know I will not kill you straight away."

The soft way she spoke combined with a creepily sweet smile made even me gulp a little and as I looked at Bill I was amazed to see him looking more scared of her than he ever did with Eric.

"Why is he so scared of her?" I asked Eric in confusion.

"Let's just say my child can be incredibly inventive in her punishments for those who cross her," he laughed with pride. Seeing that did nothing to lessen my confusion he grinned. "I shall get her to explain later. For now, please excuse me Lover."

Letting go of me he walked past and down the steps to join Pam and Bill on the lawn. Biting my lip I watched Pam bow respectfully then walk back towards me leaving Eric and Bill on their own. Raising to his full height Eric went into Sheriff mode.

"Bill Compton for the crime of attacking your Sheriff and his Lover you should receive the highest punishment," I gasped involuntarily, but if Eric heard he paid no attention "however as you did not connect and my Lover was not physically harmed I will spare your life. For now."

I let out a relieved breath for as much as I hated Bill, I did not want him dead. Pam looked, then rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust at me.

"From this night on you are forbidden from stepping foot on this property unless you have my permission to do so. You will go home and you will await my final decision on your punishment. Do you understand."

Looking dishevelled and defeated Bill smartly agreed. "Yes Sheriff. I understand."

"Before you leave I do believe you owe Sookie, my child and myself an apology for your appalling behaviour."

If banishing him forever from my property wasn't enough I knew making him apologise was to humiliate him. In a weird way I didn't care.

"Sheriff Northman," Bill started then turned to look at Pam and myself "Sookie, Pamela I humbly apologise for my behaviour. I do not know what came over me and I will graciously accept whatever punishment our Sheriff deems fit to give me."

Waiting until Bill finished, Eric turned to me and Pam seeking our approval of the apology. I nodded, Pam on the other hand sneered, the closest to a 'yes' as she was willing to give. Nodding he turned back to Bill.

"Leave."

Bill nodded at the one word dismissive command and with one last lingering look at me he disappeared into the night, leaving me looking into the darkness after him with fresh tears trickling down my already stained cheeks.

* * *

 **So what do you all think? Hopefully you all enjoyed it and as always if you could leave a review I would love the feedback, especially about Sookie's declaration. The next chappie will be up soon and will be a lot more light hearted than this one, but this all needed to be hashed out. Also would anyone be interested in an Eric point of view with this story, starting with his 'talk' with Bill? For now I'll say good night and hope you all have sweet and sexy Viking vamp dreams ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Sing For My Beloved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privelege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **I continued to stare into the darkness and in the direction of Bill's house, my mind churning a million miles an hour replaying everything that had happened.**

 **Why couldn't he see that having him around was hurting me? If he loved me as much as he keeps professing then why couldn't he leave me alone like I had asked; pleaded with in an inch of literally falling to my knees to beg him. If you love something set it free and if it comes back to you, then it's yours. Doesn't the saying go something like that? He'd get the proof then because there was no way in this world or any other that I would return to him. But no, he chooses to keep torturing me. He couldn't be any more crueller if he tried.**

 **"Eric, she's leaking again."**

 **Pam's statement barely finished before a great tower of darkness blocked my view and I felt myself being pulled against it. Closing my eyes I leant against it, my arms going around Eric as his did the same. Silently I held on to him, letting the comfort from his embrace and what he was sending me anchor me.**

 **"I keep leaking around you two," I sniffed, quietly becoming aware that another of Eric's shirts were being ruined by my tears. I was a hazard to his wardrobe and must have cost him a fortune over the years.**

 **Eric chuckled and kissing the top of my head said "You can leak on my any time my Lover."**

 **"I'm sure she will. Keep that up and tears aren't the only thing she'll be leaking on you," Pam piped in snickering.**

 **Huh? Opening my eyes and lifting my head I turned in Eric's arms to look at her. What else would I be leak...**

 **"Pam!" I exclaimed my jaw dropping. Trust her to ruin a perfectly good moment and turn it sexual.**

 **"Yes Sookie?" She smiled innocently. I looked from her to Eric who was trying not to grin in amusement.**

 **"She may leak whatever she wants on me," he winked at Pam.**

 **"Mmm, I'm suddenly thirsty." She replied running her tongue over her pink glossy lips.**

 **"Hands off Pam, she's all** ** _mine_** **."**

 **Playfully growling he bent and kissed my neck, my instant reply coming in the form of a soft moan.**

 **"Careful now, you'll have her leaking right here where we stand. Then again," she sniffed the air"I doubt it would be the first time."**

 **"Pam!" I exclaimed again. All I got back was her laughter and without saying anything else she walked into my house, knowing I wouldn't mind and I didn't. Instead turned my attention back to Eric and pinched his arm.**

 **"Ow!." He yelped.**

 **"Oh please like that hurt," I said trying to look serious, but one glance at his pretend look of pain and I giggled.**

 **"Why did you so viciously attack me?" He asked continuing his pretend pained look.**

 **"Because thanks to your," I poked him in the chest "encouragement Pam is going to give me grief all night." I tried to sound angry, but failed completely to which he grinned about.**

 **"What am I going to do with the two of you?" I asked shaking my head.**

 **"It would seem Pam has taken a liking to you Dear One, which honestly is rather surprising. I have never seen her like this about a human or anyone besides myself for that matter."**

 **"Well I have taken a liking to her too," I smiled again "She is full of surprises and life definitely isn't boring with her around."**

 **Eric chuckled again and nodded his head "She is not the only surprising one around here. Your performance tonight was most unexpected."**

 **It sounded like a compliment, but I sighed "Eric I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have been so stupid and walked out my door. I should have learned by now not to trust him."**

 **"Sookie you are not the stupid one in all this. How were you to know he would attack you like that? I am just sorry I couldn't stop him sooner."**

 **From the tone of his voice he didn't mean tonight. I leaned forward and kissed his chest in the general location of his heart, then rested my head on the same spot and hugged him again.**

 **"You stopped him tonight."**

 **"If he would have hurt you."**

 **There was no need for him to say anything after that as the depth of anger in his voice said it all.**

 **"I know," I replied softly, hugging him tighter.**

 **We stood holding each other in silence for awhile, it feeling like last night where no words were needed.**

 **"Eric?"**

 **"Hmmm?"**

 **I took a deep breath in and out before lifting my head to look directly into his eyes.**

 **"What I said to Bill earlier, I meant it. I don't know why I can't say it because I do, and I want to. I want to scream it from the roof tops," I smiled "but I can't say it right now."**

 **"I know you meant it and I eagerly await to hear you say it. Do not fret though, for you will say it one day very soon." He assured me sincerely but surely.**

 **"You seem very sure of that fact."**

 **"I am too irresistible for you not to," he cutely grinned at me.**

 **I laughed "Ego much?"**

 **"Me? Never. You are mistaken Lover," he shook his head as if to say that was a silly question. That made me laugh harder and it wasn't long before he had to as well.**

 **"What is so funny?"**

 **From behind us Pam spoke after returning from whatever she had been doing while giving me and Eric some privacy. Looking around Eric I grinned at her.**

 **"Eric thinking he doesn't have an ego."**

 **Pam raised a professionally plucked eyebrow.**

 **"Eric your ego is almost as big as your p..." I bolted out of Eric's arms and clamped my hand over her mouth before she could finish.**

 **"Pam if the next word out of your mouth is what I think it is, you will be in trouble. I'm not getting into a conversation about that," I removed my hand and deciding to be cheeky I leant into her ear knowing full well Eric would also hear "well not in front of him. We can discuss his big 'package' when we're alone."**

 **Leaning back I winked at her.**

 **"That will be an extremely long," she emphasised the word "conversation. It may take all night."**

 **"Mmm, don't the most satisfying things normally do? If so can't wait." I rolled my tongue over my bottom lip.**

 **Where this had all suddenly come from I don't know, but I had to giggle at it all, Pam followed suit right after. A strained cough soon interrupted our amusement and looking over my shoulder I gave my own innocent look.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Are you two finished?"**

 **"No."**

 **Both Pam and I said in unison. I turned back to Pam and with one look at her face I gave over to the laughter again. Laughter that kept coming and coming and while the situation was funny, it wasn't as hilarious as my mind apparently thought. I couldn't stop though, it quickly getting to the point where I actually began struggling to catch my breath. The lack of oxygen made me light headed and I must have wobbled or something because the next thing I knew Pam had hold of me and was guiding me down onto the old wooden chair that sat on the porch. Sagging into it I rested my head back, my eyes closing as I began to try and calm myself down.**

 **Is it any wonder people call me 'Crazy Sookie'?**

 **"I'm fine Eric," I assured him softly feeling my right hand being picked up and placed in between his two big, strong ones. Opening my eyes I looked down and smiled seeing Eric kneeling (oh my stars he's kneeling in front of me!) with concern filled eyes.**

 **"Pam get her something."**

 **He demanded, not taking his eyes away from mine. I glanced sideways and couldn't help chuckling at the utterly perplexed look on Pam's face as to what she should be getting to help me.**

 **"A glass of water would be good please Pam," I offered to help her out.**

 **She nodded and disappeared in a flash back inside. I looked back at Eric who took his hand off the top of mine and bent forward to kiss it. No sooner had he pulled away again Pam vamp-sped back, glass in hand.**

 **"I put half tap water and half ice water in it. I did not think you should have pure cold," She smiled proudly handing me the glass. I smiled back at how proud she looked and was surprised that it had remained full despite her quickness. Reaching up I tried to take the glass from her, but my hand trembled too much. Seeing this Eric grabbed the glass, then raising himself slightly he brought it to my lips and gave me a one word command:**

 **"Drink."**

 **Tilting it he held it there until I had drunk it all, minus a few drops that dribbled down my chin. Satisfied I had finished he pulled the glass away and held it back out to Pam.**

 **"Get her more."**

 **"No, it's fine thank you." I said using the back of my free hand to swipe away the drops sitting on my chin.**

 **"You should have more."**

 **"No I really am fine Eric. Thank you Pam," I smiled at her "I think with all the 'excitement' we've had and then you two trying to cheer me up, it all overwhelmed me, that's all. Thank you both though."**

 **"It is what we do Sookie." Pam replied with a genuine smile, pleased that she had helped in my speedy recovery.**

 **"What would I do without you two?"**

 **That wasn't me being funny, I really don't know where I would be without them both. That's not true; I would probably be dead, buried and up with Grams, Mumma and Daddy. While physically it's been mostly Eric saving my butt, Pam has always been close by. They were like peanut butter and jelly. Separately they were good, but together they were an unbeatable duo and you would have to be pretty stupid not to be thankful for that. If they hadn't turned up when they did tonight I hate to think of how far Bill would have gone. No, I shook my head, not going there. He had upset me enough, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of doing it again. My mouth opened to speak, except my stomach made a funny rumbly/ gurgling sound instead.**

 **It must have been loud because Eric stood and both him and Pam looked at each other before looking back at me, puzzled at the sound.**

 **"Sookie did you make that sound?" Pam asked with a tilt of her head. My stomach made the funny noises again in reply to her.**

 **"Yes," I giggled 'it was my tummy."**

 **"Are you sick Lover?" Eric asked frowning slightly making me giggle again. The sight of them so puzzled over my tummy was priceless. Where's a camera when you need one?**

 **"No, silly I'm not sick. I'm the opposite. I'm hungry." I smiled "Don't y'all stomachs make noises when you're hungry too?" I asked in all sincerity this time as I had never really thought about that before.**

 **Apparently neither had they because they both thought for a moment, before nodding in unison.**

 **"See, it's the same for us humans. I think we eat a lot more than y'all and more throughout the day though."**

 **"When did you last eat Sookie?" Eric asked.**

 **Huh, good question. I began replaying my day in my mind. When I woke up I had breakfast, well technically more like lunch as I had slept in thanks to Pam having not left until nearly two-thirty this morning.**

 **"Sookie..."**

 **"Shush I'm thinking." I heard Pam's immediate snicker at my shushing of Eric, but ignored it.**

 **Where was I?**

 **Oh yeah I woke up, had lunch then went to work a few hours after that. I came home, showered, dressed etcetera then Bill had turned up...**

 **"Um, lunchtime." I mumbled cringing as I waited to be told off. I didn't have to wait long.**

 **"Sookie that was," Eric looked at his watch briefly "nearly ten hours ago," he stated exasperated.**

 **"It's been that long? Oops?" I smiled meekly. He just shook his head at me.**

 **"I may not know much about humans and their feeding habits, however I do know ten hours is far too long to go without some sort of sustenance."**

 **"Sorry Eric, it's been a busy day. I mean I didn't get up till lunchtime thanks to Pam" I nodded towards her, not meaning for him to glare at her they way he did.**

 **She shrugged and smiled somewhat sheepishly.**

 **"What time did she leave?"**

 **"About two-thirty this morning." His glare deepened with that.**

 **"Stop glaring at her Eric. I asked her over last night, besides we were having girly time." I said smiling fondly.**

 **"Yes, girly time." Pam reiterated smiling just as fondly.**

 **Eric's glare disappeared and his eyebrows rose looking between us, still not knowing how to take mine and Pam's new and rapidly growing friendship. He did this for a few moments before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. A black card and wad of money came from it and he thrust it into Pam's awaiting hand.**

 **"Take her out to eat while I deal with Compton."**

 **What exactly did he think he was doing? "Um, hello? I'm sitting right here ya know." I said waving my hand as I stood, well eventually after having to use Eric's arm to steady me for a moment.**

 **The look of 'And so what?' I got from him annoyed me.**

 **"Eric I am quite capable of getting and paying for my own food thank you very much."**

 **"Capable? Apparently not. Paying for it? Yes you are, but not tonight." He said straight faced so I knew he wasn't joking.**

 **Well guess what? Neither was I.**

 **"Eric you are not buying me something I can get myself and Pam don't you dare put that money in your purse." I pointed at her seeing out of the corner of my eye her moving back inside.**

 **"Sorry Sookie, but I must do what my Master says." I turned to her, my mouth open. She laughed, ignored me and disappeared inside.**

 **"Pam get back here!" I yelled taking a step to follow and stop her.**

 **"You are by far the most proud, cantankerous and infuriating woman I have ever encountered."**

 **Spinning I looked at him. "Excuse me?"**

 **"You heard me." His frustration with me growing as he leaned against the porch rail with his arms folded and eyes narrowed.**

 **"Oh I heard you all right buddy! It's nice to know what you really think of me," I huffed getting upset. Turning back I had full intentions of storming back inside and leaving him out there alone, only I'd barely moved before his muscly and always inviting arms snaked around my waist.**

 **"Forgive me my Lover I did not mean to upset you." He apologised softly into my ear. "You really are those things, however you are also beautiful, kind, brave and unbelievably sexy especially when you rant."**

 **Smooth talker! Every word melted away my annoyance and despite my best efforts my body betrayed me and turned me to look at him to tell him exactly what I thought of him too.**

 **"Well you are the most pigheaded, devious and proud man** ** _I've_** **ever met," I pecked him on the lips "however you are also handsome, brave and incredibly sexy especially when you're all sweet and concerned over me."**

 **"If you find me that alluring when I am concerned over you, why do you then fight me when I want to do something for you?"**

 **"You know I don't like to be a kept woman Eric. I've worked hard for everything I have and don't like people spending money and things on me unnecessarily when I can do it myself."**

 **"I understand all that. In fact your independence is one of your most appealing qualities, but I** ** _want_** **to look after you. It is only food, it is not like I am buying you a new car. Although..."**

 **"Uh uh, no car."**

 **I shushed him with a finger to his lips, seeing the twinkle in his eyes at the thought of purchasing me a new car. He smirked against it and kissed the tip, his lips parting to then place it in his mouth sliding it up and down.**

 **"Stop it." My protest utterly pathetic which only egged him on, resulting in me letting out a little groan.**

 **Who knew him doing that could turn me on so much? Him apparently.**

 **See, devious!**

 **"Fine! You can buy me dinner," I groaned giving in. He gave my finger one more lick then released it chuckling.**

 **"Ha! I knew she would cave. You have not lost your touch Eric."**

 **"Did I ever really stand a chance?" I said rolling my eyes and not bothering to turn to Pam after she came back outside.**

 **"No." She and Eric agreed in unison.**

 **"Fine, let's go. Lemme get my keys and bag." Giving Eric another peck on the lips I let him go and walked over to Pam who had already taken care of all that and held my bag out to me.**

 **"I have already locked up and your keys are inside your bag Which quietly you need more of, you are severely lacking in them."**

 **I was about to ask how she knew that seeing I kept my bags, well the whole three I owned, upstairs in my closet, but what Eric said and did next completely distracted me.**

 **"She won't need her car keys."**

 **"Ah I won't? I don't fly unlike you two remember?" I said turning back around after Pam shrugged at me.**

 **Turning fully I nearly shrieked when I saw what was dangling from his fingers. His keys to his beloved Corvette! As he placed them in my hand he chuckled at how gobsmacked I looked.**

 **"Eric what are you doing?" I asked looking from him, down to the keys in my hand, then back up to him.**

 **"You said you trust me with your life and heart therefore I trust you with my car. That and I would be happier with the knowledge you are driving something safe and reliable," he added seriously.**

 **I just gulped. His Corvette. His pride and joy. The one thing he loved above me and Pam, some could debate even more. I was still too gobsmacked to respond to his jibe about my poor car.**

 **"My, my Eric you really do love her don't you." Pam laughed making me gulp again at the touchy subject. Eric stepped forward, grabbed my face with both his hands and kissed me deep and long.**

 **"I really do."**

 **His eyes bore into my own and I could see and feel how genuine that was. Stealing another kiss he walked away and sped off into the darkness to Bill's. For the second time in the last few minutes I stared in the direction of Bill's house, only this time I was in shock for a whole new reason.**

 **"You were right Pam. He does love me."**

 **"Of course I was right. Everyone really should stop being so surprised about that."**

 **I laughed still in awe that Eric had all but said those three magical words. Perhaps we were closer to that stage than either of us realised. Before I could think or speak again my stomach growled reminding me of how hungry I actually am. With a smile at Pam, I lead the way down the porch steps and crossed over to where Eric had parked his Corvette. Next to it I felt nervous. What if I got it dirty? What if I scratched it, or heaven forbid crashed it somehow?**

 **"Sookie do you honestly think Eric would let you drive his favourite car if he did not trust you? I have only been granted permission to drive it once."**

 **Pam said sensing my hesitation at being responsible for the Corvette's well being. I probably sounded stupid after all it is only a car, except I'd seen what happens when you enrage a vamp in general. let alone messing with their favourite plaything. It would take me years of grovelling to Eric if I did that. Although he would probably enjoy me doing that. Giggling to myself I gave myself a once over to make sure my blue jeans, black long sleeved top and slip ons were free from dirt, then opened the driver's side door and slid inside.**

 **A satisfied sound left me as I sung into the leather seats. They were the kind that seemed to mould around your body and really hugged your butt. Okay, my car seats really are as bad as everyone tells me.**

 **"It is amazing what a quality material makes to ones car isn't it Sookie?"**

 **"Yeah, yeah I get it," I replied sarcastically while I stuck the key in the ignition and listened to the Corvette purr to life. Makes a change from sputtering and the weird squeak of mine that had started the other day.**

 **After adjusting the mirrors I put my seat belt on and motioned with my hand for Pam to do the same, which made her roll her eyes but did as I wanted. Safety first! Once she had I leant forward looking at the dash, slightly confused at all the buttons.**

 **"What are you looking for?"**

 **"The radio." I said with my fingers poised over the buttons. Leaning forward to look as well she pressed the closest black button. No music came on, although the windscreen wipers did.**

 **"Not that one," she mumbled pressing it again to stop them. The next button she tried was wrong too as a blast of cool air hit us from the air con.**

 **Apparently not appreciating the cool air Pam growled a little and tried the next button. She hit the one we were searching for, but what came from the speakers made me immediately regret wanting the radio on in the first place.**

 **"Arrrrgh! Turn it off Pam!"**

 **I squealed in horror for I had never heard such an awful sound. It sounded like people were being strangled. Looking as mortified as I felt she quickly hit the button again.**

 **"What in the holy heck was that?"**

 **"I do not know what it is called, however Eric insists he finds it relaxing."**

 **"How in the world is that relaxing?"**

 **"I do not know nor do I care to know. Of late I have been insisting he carry other music for when I am with him."**

 **Moving her hand she opened the glove department and began rummaging through until she found a small black iPod with a cord attached. Huh imagine that, Eric owns an iPod. Attaching the cord into an input station next to the stereo she handed the metallic rectangle to me to look through. Scrolling through I was amazed to find he had a varied taste in music with everything from classical Beethoven right to rock bands like Guns N Roses. I continued looking through it until I noticed a file with my name on. I clicked it and one of my favourite songs started:**

 _ _I come home in the morning light__

 _ _Mother says when you gonna live your life right__

 _ _Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones__

 _ _And the girls they want to have fun__

 _ _Oh girls just want to have fun__

 _I laughed. How did Eric know what music I liked? He was full of surprises too. I looked over at Pam and found her singing along._

 _"You know this song?"_

 _"Yes I do. I rather like it as it is a very truthful song."_

 _I nodded my head agreeing with her._

 _"So, are we ready to have some fun?" I joked bopping my head to the beat._

 _"Oh yes, fun we shall definitely have." She grinned, her eyes beginning to twinkle much like Eric's had earlier._

 _Usually that would make me nervous, but with how bad tonight had already been I decided I could use some fun. Besides I knew Pam wouldn't let anything happen to me. Reversing out the driveway I chose to leave all the negativity behind and as I backed onto the road the chorus started and grinning I planted my foot on the accelerator, our voices ringing out in the night as we sung loudly together:_

 _ _That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun__

* * *

 **Howdy everyone. Hope everyone had a great New Years Eve and that there aren't too many hangovers ;) I know this chapter wasn't very action packed or anything, but after the last one I thought a queit one was needed. Next chapter will be more light hearted and a new character, who will pop up quite a lot especially around Eric and Pam will be introduced. I have seen that some people would like an Eric point of view so I will either put that as the next chapter or the one after depending on how it fits.**

 **Again thank you so much for your support and I as usual I look forward to reading your supportive and often very funny reviews. Also I would like to wish you all a safe, happy and fantastic 2017 and I hope it brings you all that you desire.**

 **Hugs n lotsa love and vamp kisses xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Sing For My Beloved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Howdy peoples, hope everyone is good. Thanks for the reviews and sorry I haven't been as speedy getting this chappie up. Warning this is a fairly long chapter, but please enjoy the fun, silly and surprising 'girly night' with our two favourite blondes and fast becoming bestie's Sookie and Pam. With a lil Viking Vampire in the mix of course ;)**

* * *

"Will you please stop looking at me like that?"

"How can I not when you are eating rabbit food."

"A wrap is not rabbit food Pam. It's healthy and yummy. Want a bite?"

I held it out offering her a taste and trying my hardest not to laugh.

"No thank you." Her nose crinkled in disgust, recoiling slightly like it were dangerous and might attack her if she got too close.

We had arrived at the strip about half an hour ago and after a slight argument over where I should get my food from, and even before that her refusal to let me get out the Corvette until she had fixed my smudged make-up, we were sitting outside a little cafe with me munching on a chicken and salad wrap.

The argument began with Pam trying to convince me that a fancy restaurant had been what Eric had meant by her taking me out to eat and I swear if I could be glamoured she would have done so especially after she then failed to guilt me into it by saying she would be punished by him once he found out. That might have worked if she hadn't last night told me about the categories of punishable offences. Knowing differently I stood my ground and eventually she gave in and begrudgingly let me get a wrap and small iced tea for under ten dollars.

Popping the last of my wrap in my mouth and washing it down with the last sip of my drink, I wiped my mouth with the napkin and slinging my bag over my shoulder I gathered my rubbish and disposed off it so the cafe's staff wouldn't have too.

"So what did you want to do now Pam?"

The strip would be open for a few more hours as of late many of the shop owners had extended their trading hours specifically for the benefit of vampire, which I thought was pretty neat.

Pam's lips curled up into a mischievous grin before she replied:

"We are going clothes shopping."

"We are? Do you need to get something?"

"No, not me. You." She pointed at me.

"Me? Why do I need to go clothes shopping?"

"Have you looked at your wardrobe lately Sookie?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I frowned looking down at my outfit.

Granted it wasn't the most trendiest outfit, but honestly when Pam had said she wanted another girl night I had presumed we were going to stay in again so hadn't bothered dressing up.

"Sookie your wardrobe does not really differ from what you have on," she explained with a disapproving look.

"Pam I'm a barmaid, I don't really need that many different clothes. Anyway how do you know what's in my wardrobe?"

"No you are a woman first, barmaid second therefore you should have variety. As for your wardrobe, I went through it while you were busy leaking all over Eric," she finished in a matter of fact way.

"Pam!"

"What?"

"Why did you go through my wardrobe?" I asked a little crankily with my hands on my hips.

"After you said you would sing and what happened tonight, I wanted to see what kind of clothes you had to wear on Friday. I have to say your clothing is shockingly limited and none of them have sex appeal."

I tried to stay cranky, but unfortunately she was right. I didn't own that many clothes, fewer thanks to Rhodes. Even before that I'd never needed that much and wasn't one of those girls obsessed with the latest fashions. Which made her right about none of them having sex appeal, except maybe my white and red dress I wore when I first met Eric.

"I know, but like I said there's never really been a reason to own a lot especially anything sexy."

"You do now," she grinned again. From that grin I knew exactly who she was referring to.

Eric. While I don't own much I always tried to look nice and I guess if I did tend to put in a little more effort when he was around. I told Pam that and she nodded enthusiastically.

"See subconsciously you have always tried to look appealing to Eric. Now it is time to do so intentionally."

"Doesn't he like the way I look?" I asked suddenly feeling somewhat self concious.

"Sookie you could wear dirty rags and he would still love you. We both know though that it would drive him insane to see you in a sexy little outfit."

Does she ever tire of being right? I wondered because he did love me for me not my looks, but I could instantly picture his face at the sight of me in something sexy.

"Okay, let's do it," I agreed feeling mischievous myself.

"Really?"

"Ah uh," I nodded with a huge grin "I've got nothin' to lose and everything to gain right?"

"Yes everything to gain. This is going to be fun!" Pam practically clapped gleefully.

"Okay, where do we start?"

"Your friend has a shop nearby yes?"

I nodded "Yep Tara's shop is just down there a bit." I pointed to our right.

She nodded "Then that is where we shall start."

Nodding back and side by side we started walking to Tara's boutique. Several shops down we were about to pass a lingerie shop when a group of nearby frat boys wolf whistled at us followed by a silent chorus of:

" _Hot damn! Look at those blondes."_

" _Oh what I wouldn't give to fuck either one. Fuck it, both of them!"_

" _Wonder if they're naturally blonde? Only one way to be sure"_

"We seem to have a fan club," I whispered nudging Pam

Looking around for what I meant she grinned when she saw the boys still ogling us.

"They think we are a couple?"

"Ah huh."

"Hmm, interesting. Care to start our fun now?"

Not getting what she meant I tilted my head curiously.

"Follow my lead," she grinned wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me into the side of her.

"Mmm, my sex kitten you would look delicious in that." Pointing to a frilly black teddy in the window she spoke loud enough for the boys to hear her.

Quickly I clued in to where she was going with this and played along.

"Oooh, it is pretty, but hunnie the last time I wore something like that you tore it to shreds. You always shred my clothes." I mock pouted and tried to look sad at that supposed fact.

"I'm so sorry Sugar, I can't help myself when you wear things like that. I prefer you naked though."

Smirking she turned to face me, her free hand came up to stroke my face lovingly while my own hands draped around her resting right above her hips. Normally I would never even contemplate doing something like this, let alone doing it in front of a crowd. I am a Southern Belle after all. This was too much fun though.

"I remember you do. I also remember all the nasty things you did to me afterwards. Do you remember?"

Hoping that came out sexily I pulled her even closer to me before quickly glancing sideways to check we still had an audience. Oh yeah they were still definitely there, their ogling now turned into a drooling contest between them.

"How could I forget? I believe it started like this." She kissed my forehead softly "Then I did this." she continued kissing my cheek while brushing my hair back from my neck 'then once I had you right where I wanted you I made you scream by doing this."

Looking at the boy's she smirked at them then in dramatic fashion she dropped her fangs and quickly leant down as if she were to bite me. Still playing along I moaned as if she had. That was all it took for the boy's to go hysterical:

" _Shit! She's a vamp!"_

" _Wow my first vamp and a lesbian at that!"_

" _Fuck I'm outta here! I ain't being a snack thing!"_

I didn't need to see their facial expressions, their thoughts were hilarious enough.

"I take it from your amusement they are leaving?"

"Yeah, they're leaving. Look."

Pulling her head up we both looked over in the direction the boys had been and sure enough they were all high tailing it away from us, except for one who I presumed the lesbian thought belonged to, who had to take one look back at us. Seeing that, Pam curled her lips so her fangs were on full display and gave him a growl like she could be tempted to make him her next meal. Finally, this scared the crap out of him and he tried to run, but tripped over his own feet, fell and barely scrambling back to them took off after his friends.

We watched until they had completely disappeared then looking back at each other we completely lost it and both burst out in laughter. The type of laughter that leaves you crying.

"Oh god that was one of the funniest thing's I've ever seen." I laughed wiping tears away from the corners of my eyes before they could fall and re-ruin my make-up.

"True," Pam agreed looking and sounding thoroughly amused "humans are so easily scared."

"The looks on their faces were priceless. I can't believe they thought we were really a couple," I said fanning myself with my hand to calm myself down.

"Why not? We do make an attractive one."

Grinning she pointed at our reflections in the shop window. Looking over I grinned broadly at what she meant. Despite the clear difference in brand name clothing, shoes and handbags and her long blonde hair loose and flawlessly flowing we did make quite a cute couple.

"I have to admit Sookie, if you were not already Eric's I may not have been able to restrain myself ."

"Well, if Eric weren't around who knows you might have stood a chance." I winked at her through the window.

"I will keep that in mind," She winked back.

Not that I would ever go there, but if I did Pam would be a good choice. It's not like my track record with men was anything to really brag about.

"C'mon let's go shopping before we need to do act two," I grinned.

With our grins still on our faces we again walked side by side down the street. What we had just done made me curious.

"Pam?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"Why don't you date?"

"I date." She smiled.

"When?"

"Occasionally. I have not seen anyone since Amelia." She explained and I detected the slightest hint of sadness.

"Oh okay. Sorry I didn't mean to pry," I apologised, knowing that Pam and Amelia had had a fling or whatever they called it, but Amelia was currently seeing Trey.

"You were not prying. Vampires are not renowned for finding love, which is why you have to promise me you will always cherish and fight to keep what you and Eric have."

Her tone turned serious and with a hand on my arm she stopped me mid step.

"I mean it Sookie. What you and Eric have is something I have never witnessed before. I do not know what it like to be truly in love. What I do know is what you and Eric have is special and you are connected in more ways than one."

"How do you..."

She put her hand up to stop me before continuing herself.

"This is not the best place to talk about that." She looked at me pointedly "Eric filled me in on all the details and I for one am most pleased it has occurred. It is clear you and he belong together and you are the only one I will ever admit this to, but I honestly hope that one day I am lucky enough to find something even close to that."

Well, knock me over with a feather! Her omission completely stunned me. Had she really just opened up to me like that? I felt like I should say 'Thank you' or something but nothing came out.

"Come Sookie, let us go find an outfit that will knock the wind out of Eric. Figuratively speaking of course." She smiled, obviously trying to wipe the stunned look off my face and, I presumed, to stop talking about herself.

Not wanting to test my luck with trying to get her to talk more I pulled myself together and smiling at her, a comfortable silence fell between us as we walked the last few more metres to 'Tara's Togs'. We had only walked in when Tara saw us from the window display she was setting up and hopped down to greet us.

"Hi Sookie. How are you? It's been ages,"

"Hey Tara. Sorry I haven't been in for awhile, life's been nuts. Things are getting better though. How have you been?"

"I hear ya about life." She smiled nodding "Glad things are settling down though. Things have been busy and I've been working heaps. I was thinking about you because I got a new shipment in this evening and there's a couple dresses I think you would like."

"Oh goody! That's actually why we're here. I need some new clothes." I smiled at Pam. Tara's eyes followed, her uneasiness flaring realising that Pam was a vampire.

"How rude of me Tara, I'm sorry this is my friend Pam. Pam this is Tara."

I got a funny look from Pam when I called her my friend, she didn't say anything about it though and smiled politely at Tara.

"Yes I am Sookie's friend, evening" Pam said politely again "Nice shop."

Tara looked stunned at Pam's compliment, quickly hiding it by saying:

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you too." Still weary she looked at me "Would you like to see the dresses?"

"Yes please." Tara nodded then walked back through the shop to the back of it. When she was out of sight I turned to Pam grinning.

"What?"

"You admitted we were friends and you were super polite."

"You said we were. We are are we not?" She asked sounding a bit confused "I have never really had many friends, even before Eric turned me."

"Can't imagine why."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She questioned indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"Well for a starter you're pretty scary," that made her grin proudly "and secondly you don't really like people dead or alive. Kinda hard to make friends when you don't like people in general."

Pam paused, thinking then her grin widened "True. I like you though so I guess that means we are friends." I nodded and grinned back happy she felt like that "Oh and I can be polite."

"Since when?"

"When I want to be."

That's more like it.

By this time Tara had found the dresses and walking back to us, her uneasiness lowered seeing the way I was enjoying being around Pam. Her tension understandable given everything she had been through with vampires.

"Here we go." She said hanging the garment bags on an empty rack next to us. "This first one is the one I think you would really like Sookie. It's simple, but a cute little club dress."

Unzipping the bag and removing the dress she held it up for me to look at. The dress was a thick strapped, black dress. The top a tan colour behind a black lace overlay and form fitting until it got to the bottom where the skirt part flared out slightly.

"That is very pretty." I looked over at Pam to see if she thought the same. She smiled, but I could tell it wasn't her taste.

"Do you want to try it on?" Tara asked.

"Sure why not? Only if we can find something for Pam too."

Pam frowned slightly and shook her head.

"Aw please Pam. It'll be more fun if you do too." I pleaded stopping short of giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Pam said trying to sound annoyed, but I knew better.

Tara looked at Pam for a second then unzipped the other garment bag and held the dress up. Now this looked more like a 'Pam' dress. Dark purple in colour and even with being held up you could tell only a really petite person could fit in it. The material looked slinky and the front of it came to a V shape, cowling slightly at the bottom and allowing plenty of cleavage, yet in a sexy classy way to be on display and as Tara turned the dress we saw that it had lace panels along the rib area.

From the look on her face Pam shared my thought and politely sticking her hand out for the dress she asked where the change rooms were.

"Over here Pam, I'll show you." Grabbing the dress Tara picked for me I motioned with my other hand for Pam to follow me towards the side wall where there were five change rooms.

Choosing ones side by side we stepped in and began getting undressed.

"You are going to owe me for this," I heard her say through the wall.

"It was your idea to go shopping."

"Yes however I meant for you, not myself."

"What's wrong with us both finding stuff?" I asked as I slid my top and jeans off.

"It is dangerous when I go shopping that is why."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes dangerous. Ask Eric's bank accounts."

That made me laugh loudly, not surprised she wasn't opposed to spending his money like I was. Once I had shimmied the dress up and zipped it closed I straightened it and opened the door.

"You done Pam?" I asked waiting for her reply before coming out.

"Yes."

Hearing her door open I walked out at the same time and gasped seeing her. She looked stunning!

"Wow Pam. You look like a supermodel."

"I do look good don't I."

That was a statement not a question as she looked herself over in the mirrors in front of us. Like Master, like Child I thought amusingly to myself over her mutual large ego. She had every right to be like that because the dress looked like it had been stitched around her. Sitting mid thigh, the lace side panels added to the sexiness as she twisted side to side. Embarrassingly, as my eyes looked over her they got caught on the top part mostly. Her bra less breasts sat perfectly high and perky and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the tiniest bit envious of the way she looked. I knew without a doubt I would look utterly ridiculous or worse like a prostitute if I ever tried to wear something like that

My ogling didn't go unnoticed and I blushed when I looked back up at her face and noticed her smirking at me. Before she could embarrass me any more my eyes quickly darted over to the mirror in front of me. Copying Pam I turned side to side to see how the dress looked from every angle possible. The lacey top part hugged my own breasts nicely and after flaring out the dress sat above my knees. In no way was my ego as large as Eric or Pam's, but I did look pretty in the dress.

Pretty. Not sexy.

"You look pretty Sookie," Pam confirmed tearing herself away from her reflection long enough to look over me.

"But you don't like it do you?" Tara asked her fashionista instincts kicking in.

"I do, it's very pretty. It's just, well I don't know."

Turning side to side again I gave it another look over, but the more I did the more I knew it wasn't the dress for me.

"Sorry Tara. I don't think this dress is for me."

"That's fine," she smiled at me "Looks like your friend has had more luck."

She nodded to Pam who had since returned back to admiring herself in the mirror.

"I take it you like the dress Pam?" Tara asked.

"Yes. I will take it."

"Great, I'll go ring it up for you."

Pam nodded her thanks then walked back into her change room to change back into the clothes she had on before. Doing the same I walked back into mine and grinned to myself. If anyone would have told me a few years ago that Pam and I would be hanging out, let alone seeing her enjoying my company and what we we were doing, I would probably have suggested that person go see a doctor. Now though, I was absolutely loving it.

By the time I had finished changing and placing the dress back on the hanger as I exited the change room I saw Pam and Tara at the counter paying for her dress. I smiled, vamp speed!

"Again sorry about the dress," I said handing Tara back the dress once I had joined them at the counter.

"It's all good. I'm not going to complain seeing your friend here not only bought the dress, but the matching shoes and purse," Tara said happily while finishing placing Pam's items in a bag.

"I can see that. Couldn't resist huh Pam?"

"I told you, dangerous."

"That you did." I grinned, then after Pam taking her bags and our good byes and Tara telling us she would call us both when she got the next new shipment in, we left her shop and walked back out into the strip.

"Where to now?"

"I am not aware of what else is around. Perhaps we should keep walking and see what we can find."

I nodded and off we went, stopping every now and again to look at something in the windows. After about fifteen or so minutes and not finding anything that grabbed either of us I sighed in frustration.

"Why is everything so pretty?" I sighed again. This confused Pam and she looked like it too.

"You said I should start buying clothes with sex appeal right?" She nodded "Well it's not easy seeing everything around here is so pretty. Not sexy, just plain and pretty!." My hands flew up in frustration to punctuate that.

Ever since she had suggested we go looking for something sexy I had been excited at what we might find, yet as the night had gone on my excitement was fast turning into disappointment. Explaining that to Pam, she barely took a second to think before smiling.

"Do you trust me Sookie?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Not replying, well to me anyway, she opened her purse and took out a thin, sleek and bright pink cell phone and hit a number on it before placing it to her ear.

"It's me," she stated after a moment making me shake my head as her phone manners were about as good as Eric's "I am coming in and bringing a friend who needs your expertise."

"Yes I did say friend. Shut the fuck up and unlock the door will you. We will arrive shortly."

Whoever she had been speaking to obviously thought her saying 'my friend' to be hilarious because as she pulled the phone away from her ear I could hear a woman laughing long and loudly on the other side. Okay, now I was definitely curious. Who had she been talking to?

"Let us go."

"Ah where exactly are we going?" I asked hurrying to keep up with her as she had started walking away at an excited pace.

"We are going back to the car, then I am taking you to where I get my clothing from."

"Whoa, whoa. Hang on a tic," I stopped in my tracks, making her do the same to look at me. "I know you said sex appeal, but um, I really don't think I can wear what you do Pam."

I had seen what she wears to Fangtasia and if I had compared myself to a prostitute earlier with the dress she had just purchased then there was absolutely no way I could start wearing PVC or latex. She must have envisioned the thoughts going through my head because she smiled reassuringly.

"Do not worry Sookie, I promise that I will find you something that is both appealing to Eric while still being sophisticated and classy. You must trust me."

I knew I trusted her, the same as I knew she would keep her word and not let me look like a trashy fangbanger. Plus I did want to find an outfit that Eric would never expect to see me in. Who better to help me then Pam right?

"I've got nothin to lose and everything to gain right?"

"That's the spirit!" She beamed "Now come along, our fun has only begun."

"Okay, but promise me something. No and I mean _no_ PVC or latex." I begged pointing at her.

"I promise. Now let us go before you change my mind."

This time she started walking at a pace I could meet and we walked through the carpark and back to the Corvette, loading Pam's goodies in the back seat before we both slid back inside it.

"Ready to go my sex kitten?"

"Ready as I'll ever be hunnie," I winked starting the engine and listening to the purr of it.

After a quick check we both had our seatbelts on, I reversed out the carpark and as we pulled back onto the road my nervousness disappeared, excitement again replacing it at what lay ahead of me.

Whoever owned the shop clearly enjoyed being exclusive as their shop was almost a forty minute drive away and as we went through a set of electric gates that lead to a long driveway my curiosity grew.

"This is it?" I asked looking up the building after having parked the Corvette.

The Adams Family.

If I had to describe it to anyone, then that is as close as anything I could compare it to. The only difference would be the roof and despite it being night, was still a very pretty turquoise colour which seemed to light up against the dark bricks.

"Yes this is it and yes, believe me I know exactly what it is reminding you of. You are not the first."

Blushing a little I grabbed my handbag and getting out and locking the door I joined Pam at the front of the Corvette.

"What is this place?"

"A fashion house for vampires. Very few humans have stepped foot in there." She explained leading the way up the steps.

"How come?"

"Because there is nothing more insulting then vermin pretending to dress like us," The disgust thick across her face and in her voice.

"Then why am I here?" I mumbled looking down almost shyly at the steps.

"Sookie how dare you compare yourself to them," she said firmly, pulling my face back up to look at her. "You are as far from being vermin as it gets. You are special and do not ever forget that."

Her eyes locked on mine as she spoke seriously, then lightened up a bit with:

"Asides from that do you honestly think I would bring you here if you were not worthy?"

She really did have a way with words.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. I thought we had already established that this evening."

"Has anyone ever told you that your ego is almost as big as Eric's?"

"That is not possible."

"Well, I did say almost." I laughed again thankful for her ability to make my worries disappear and build my self confidence up.

Without knocking Pam opened the huge antique wooden door and motioned for me to go through it first. I took one step inside and felt my jaw practically drop to the ground. No matter where you looked you were surrounded by what seemed like thousands of clothes all made from lace, leather, PVC, vinyl, latex and from where I stood even silk and velvet on two levels that were separated by a large dark wood and wrought iron handled spiral staircase.

"Wow. This place is...wow."

This place had more clothes than a mall!

"It is impressive."

"And your friend, she owns all of this?"

I presumed from the eloquent word Pam had used when talking to the person on the phone before.

"Yes. In fact she also designs every piece."

"Seriously? Every piece?" I repeated looking at her in amazement.

"Yes, she is quite serious for no one jokes about my clothing."

Suddenly a soft and inviting voice joined in our conversation from above. Looking up I saw a beautiful brunette vampire leaning on the railing watching us. Pam looked up as well and smiled.

"Evening Melantha."

The brunette smiled back and in a flash she was standing right in front of us and exchanging kisses on the cheek with Pam.

"Evening Pam. You're looking as gorgeous as ever," Pulling back she gave Pam an approved once over.

"As are you."

During their exchange I had shifted slightly out their way, Melantha saw this and turned to me. Being the same height as Pam, with a heart shaped face, the greenest eyes I had ever seen and shoulder length wavy hair that sat perfect on top of the straps of her brown leather dress she was even more beautiful up close.

"So, you are Pam's friend." She smirked almost like she had been expecting anyone else then me.

"Hello. My name is Soo..."

"Sookie. I know who you are," Melantha interrupted with a smile, taking me aback a bit.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. You are quite well known around here. You are Eric's little mate."

The way she said that made me curious. How did she know about me and Eric? More importantly why would she say I am quite well known around here? Exactly where was here? I looked over at Pam for answers, guessing Melantha had got all her info on me from her.

"It wasn't her Sookie," hearing Melantha I looked back at her "I can smell him on you and I have been to Fangtasia recently so it does not take a genius to put two and two together. That and Pam, our Sheriff and myself go back a very long time."

"Oh." My voice went quite. Were Eric and I really that obvious to everyone, but ourselves?

"Relax Sookie you are amongst friends here." she smiled genuinely at me "Now knowing Eric as I do, I highly doubt he would be allowing you to work at Fangtasia so assumingly this is for tomorrow's karaoke night yes? Or is this for more personal viewing?"

"Both."

My instant reply made her nude glossy smile broaden.

"Perfect. That does give us more options to play with. Hmmm," she paused to look me over head to toe, the way her head tilted side to side made me feel like a life sized Barbie doll she was mentally trying outfits on and off of.

"Yes. I do believe I have a few ideas that would be appropriate. Pam and I will go and retrieve them. Feel free to browse and see what else you can find. We will only be a few moments."

She smiled again at me then motioned for Pam to follow her which she did after giving me a wink.

"Remember Pam, no PVC or latex," I said in a normal tone, knowing full well she would be able to hear me. I only got her loud laughter in reply.

Oh dear, what am I getting myself into, I wondered watching them vanish from my view. Being to late to back out now and still in awe with the amount of clothes to look at I decided to start with the racks on my right. I noticed right away that the clothes were all grouped together in sections of what they were made of. The first section I came across was leather.

This had to be Pam's favourite section for her Fangtasia clothes.

Outside of the club she preferred pastels, which really if you met her for the first time you wouldn't peg her for liking. At Fangtasia and I guess you could call it a uniform or a strict dress code, she usually had on an amazing leather or vinyl outfit.

Flicking through the rack I was blown away by the amount of shirts, vests, pants, skirts and tops. You name it and it was there. Eventually my eyes fell on a corset like top and pulling it out I smiled. Pam would like this. Black and strapless it had light pink ribbons criss-crossing along the front of it.

"Skirt or pants?" I mumbled out loud, wondering what would best go with it.

Placing the top over my arms I continued flicking through the clothes until halfway through the skirt rack I found a pink skirt. The colour identical to the ribbon on the top and would stop above Pam's knees, but holding the two pieces up against each other I realised while nice it might be too much pink even for Pam and especially for Fangtasia. Returning the skirt I moved onto the pants section and straight away found what I was looking for. They were black, tight fitting, three quarter pants with ties at the bottom. Like I had done with the skirt, I held the pants and top up together and beamed.

Perfect!

Feeling pleased with myself and that I seemed to not suck at this clothes thing as much as I thought I looked around for shoes and accessories. I had only taken a few steps when I heard Pam looking for me.

"I'm right here." I replied walking around some racks to where they were standing.

"Having fun I see," Melantha smiled looking down at my arms.

"I have. Your stuff is amazing and you're so talented."

"Thank you. I believe every woman and man should look their best, so I try my hardest to make that happen. I did not think you would go for something along those lines however.".

"These aren't for me. They're for Pam," I grinned holding the garments out in front of Pam.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble with Eric?"

"Maybe, maybe not," My grin turned cheeky.

"You have his card again Pam." Melantha laughed "That man will never learn, not that I am complaining of course."

"What can I say, my Master enjoys spoiling me." Pam beamed fondly taking the clothes from my hands. I almost jumped for joy when I saw how much she and Melantha both liked the outfit after looking at the top and pants together.

"You first Sookie. If you go into that change room," Melantha pointed to the closest one on my left "you will find what we believe to be the perfect outfit for you."

"Okay!."

Feeling excited I practically skipped my way to the change room and after shutting the door I saw what they had picked hanging on the back of the door. On separate coat hangers, one above the other hung a bright red corset top and a black mini skirt. They were absolutely gorgeous! I must have said that out loud because I could hear Pam and Melantha laughing at me from outside. Not caring I quickly took off my shoes and jeans and carefully removing the skirt from the hanger I slipped it on and did up the short zipper at the back.

I looked down at it in wonder. It came to mid thigh and being made from the softest leather I think I have ever felt, it had cute pleats through it. Stripping off my top and just as carefully I took the corset off the hanger and held it up. It had a satin feel to it, with red ribbons criss-crossing down both sides and matching at the back. Is that how you do it up?

"Um Pam?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"This will probably sound silly, but ah, how do you put these tops on?" I felt really silly for asking, but thankfully Pam found it funny, like most things I do or say.

"Open the door and I will help you."

Usually I wouldn't dream of letting anyone see me in my underwear, I mean the only ones who had had been the guys I had dated and slept with. Again too excited to care, yet still thankful the shop wasn't packed with people I opened the door and stepped out to Pam. One look at me in the skirt and bra I saw an all too familiar look come over her. It was the same lustful way Eric looked at me.

"Ah Pam, hello?" I waved my hand to get her attention. She shook her head and grinned wickedly.

"I now see why Eric has trouble keeping his hands off of you."

My entire body blushed brighter than the colour of the corset, a horrible contrast to the powder blue bra I had on. Typically Pam's grin grew however she played nice and stepping forward took the top from my hands.

"It undoes from the front, see?"

Unhooking the tiny clips which I hadn't even seen she showed me how it opened and motioned for me to put my arms up. With them up she placed the top around my chest from behind and with nimble fingers expertly did them up. Expertly, but incredibly slowly.

"Pam behave yourself," I chided trying not to smile.

Her grin never faulted and she twirled her finger in the air for me to turn around. Once I had she grabbed the strands of ribbon and started pulling on them.

"Pam," I chocked at her strength "Too tight! Some of us still need to breath."

"Oops, sorry. Habit," She eased up on her grip. "The best thing about this corset is that once you have the right tightness you will only need to use the clips at the front to get it on and remove it."

It took only a few seconds for her to be done and once she had I twirled back around to face her again.

"You look truly beautiful." She admired and coming from someone like her that compliment was huge, or at least in my book.

Eagerly I looked for the nearest mirror and stepped in front of it. What, or rather who I saw looking back at me astounded me. Who was that in the mirror? The face looked like mine, but the body showed a sexy looking woman, made even sexier when I took my hair tie out and shook my hair loose around me.

"Pam, I feel so sexy." I said in awe "Eric is gonna die when he sees me in this."

I didn't even register how stupid that comment sounded, I was too busy channelling my inner Pam and being mesmerised by my own reflection to care.

"Mmm, you look sexy," She purred at me through the mirror.

"But sophisticated and classy," I added, just like she had promised.

"Oh my, look at our little Sookie all grown up."

Being so wrapped up in my outfit I hadn't even noticed we were minus a vampire and jumped a little when Melantha suddenly appeared next to me, a pair of red high heels and matching in colour handbag in her hands.

"Here try these."

Handing them to me I sat down on the closest chair and put the heels on. Peep toed and a good four inches high they had three buckles that did up around my ankles and were the same shiny red as my top. Exactly my size they felt amazing on. Standing I again looked in the mirror then took the red clutch with a beautiful diamante cluster on the front from Melantha to complete my look.

Everything matched perfectly!

I looked so grown up and definitely sexy. In my admiration of myself a thought right of the blue hit me. How much debt would all this put me in? Being excited I had neglected to even look at the prices of things. Don't get me wrong I loved working at Merlotte's, but I didn't earn a whole heap of money and what I did went straight on to my bills, food and looking after the house. Something I was still doing repairs on since the fire claimed half of it. That reminded me, I still had money owing from the use of my services, I'd have to ask Eric about that soon.

Eric.

The sole reason for me being here and being coached on what had sex appeal and what didn't. Like Pam had explained earlier he couldn't care less what I wore, preferring me to wear nothing if he had his way. I wonder how long I would get away with wearing this, I thought to myself. Combining that with the look I know he'd have on his handsome face the second he saw me dressed this way my mind made itself up quickly

"I'll take it all." I grinned happily "But only if Pam tries her outfit on too."

"That is bribery."

"So?" I shrugged after facing both her and Melantha again.

"Ha! You put her in an outfit like that and suddenly she starts sounding like you Pam."

"Impossible for I am unique." She smirked, her ego inflating before our eyes.

"That you definitely are Pam. But you're still trying the clothes on" I smirked back grabbing the clothes I had picked out as well as a pair of pink heels I'm guessing Melantha had added and plonked them in her arms.

"Yes Mistress."

Unlike earlier hearing her call me that just made my smirk deepen and as she entered another change room I took one last look at myself before doing the same and reluctantly changed back into my now extremely daggy feeling clothes. By the time I had finished and come out, Pam was already posing in front of the mirror. Damn! She looked even more fabulous then at Tara's. The three quarter pants hugged her hips and thighs like a glove, and the corset? Well let's say my envy spiked again. The six inch heels matched the same pink as the ribbon on the corset and were opened toed with straps that came from the top of her foot to the side of her shoe and one that went up and around the back of her ankle.

"Sookie this is divine. And these pants are nothing like I would normally wear."

I smiled proudly, happy that she loved it at as much as I knew she would.

"I have to admit Sookie, you did quite well especially with Pam. If you ever need a job I would be happy to train you," Melantha said shocking me a bit "I take it Pam you'll be taking it all too."

"Of course. The purse I bought last month will go wonderfully with this."

"It definitely would." Melantha nodded. "Now if you can tear yourself away from the mirror long enough to get changed I'll sort all of this out for you both."

Pam waved absently at us to go ahead and chuckling Melantha took my outfit from me and together we walked over to the counter. A few minutes later Pam did join us and almost straight away we got into a mini argument when she had whipped Eric's card out and tried to pay for both our outfit's. Silently grinning Melantha stood watching us go back and forth before stepping in as referee.

"How about this. Sookie you let Eric buy you the purse," she held her finger up as I went to protest "because Eric knows whenever Pam buys an outfit from here she always buys a purse too. Then because I agree with you that Eric will be all nosey if he sees two outfits on the statement, you can buy the rest and I will give you a huge discount for making Pam buy something with actual colour on it. Sound good?"

Pam and I both agreed it seemed a fair compromise. With the conflict over Melantha quickly scanned and bagged everything and gave us our new clothes, but not before making me promise to come back and buy more.

"Oh I'll definitely be back. There's so much more to look at," I said cheerfully all but hugging the bag against me.

"We'll see you tomorrow Melantha."

"I'll be there. Good night you two.

"Good night." Pam and I said in unison as we left the store, closing the door behind us as we did. Placing our bags with Pam's from Tara's we got into the Corvette and I started it up.

"She's nice. How do you and Eric know her?" That's what I tried to say, but halfway through I let out a huge yawn.

"We have know her for quite sometime. I will explain another day. Will you be alright to drive Sookie?"

"Yeah, guess I'm a bit tired. It has been a long night."

"Yes it has been," she nodded

To make sure I stayed awake I leant over and pressed the iPod on and clicked on my file, grinning when I heard the start of the song then mouthing 'listen' when Pam looked at me curiously.

 _Question, tell me what you think about me_

 _I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings_

 _Only ring your cell y when I'm feelin lonely_

 _When it's all please get up and leave_

 _ _Question, tell me how you feel about this__

 _ _Try to control me, boy, you get dismissed__

 _ _Pay my own fun, oh, and I pay my own bills__

 _ _Always 50/50 in relationships__

 _ _The shoes on my feet, I've bought it__

 _ _The clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it__

 _ _The rock I'm rockin, I've bought it__

 _ _'Cause I depend on me if I want it__

 _ _The watch your wearing, I'll buy it__

 _ _The house I live in, I've bought it__

 _ _The car I'm driving, I've bought it__

 _ _I depend on me, I depend on me__

 _ _All the women who independent__

 _ _Throw your hands up at me__

 _ _All the honeys makin money__

 _ _Throw your hands up at me__

"I see why you like it. It is very you."

It was a favourite of mine for that very reason and I started to sing along, Pam soon joining me with the chorus and just as before we laughed and sung our hearts out all the way back to mine.

Less than an hour later we arrived back home, both expecting to see Eric impatiently waiting on my porch for me to bring his baby back in one piece. A little disappointingly he wasn't there, but in a way it was good as it meant we could get all our bags inside and tucked away without him seeing. Letting us inside Pam sped up to my room with my bag, insisting I go and sit down and relax. Getting no argument from me I went over and down, kicking my shoes off and sighing as my body instantly relaxed.

"You humans tire so easily."

"We do when vamps drag us around town on midnight shopping sprees," I smiled looking to my right when I felt Pam join me on the couch. "I had a ton of fun though."

"I did too Sookie," she smiled back. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Earlier with Bill, you offered yourself to Eric in front of him. I am curious, how did you know to do that?"

"Ah, I didn't really. It felt like the right thing to do so I kinda went with the flow."

"I see. Interesting."

The tone of her voice got my full attention and sitting up fully I angled my body toward her more. De ja vu occurred as we were in this same position last night talking about Eric.

"Did I do something wrong? If I did please tell me."

"No, quite the opposite actually. What you did was a huge declaration of your love for Eric."

"I do love him that much, so what's the problem?"

"The act itself is not the problem. I am just weary of the consequences it could bring should you do it again in front of particular audiences."

I must be really tired because she wasn't making any sense. Noticing that she sighed a sigh I've never heard from her before and her eyes became clouded with emotion.

"Sookie, willingly offering yourself to Eric and in front of other vampires as you did is a huge deal. You are stating that you are his and his alone. You are stating that he is free to mark you and not the type that happens when he feeds from you. I am talking about a true mark. A permanent mark."

"I've never heard of a 'true mark' Pam. What is it?"

"Under our laws if a vampire were to leave a 'true' mark on their human then that human would forever be seen as belonging to that vampire. The human becomes virtually untouchable, particularly if there is an already existing bond. If anyone were to threaten or try to take or kill them, then that vampire has every right to seek retribution."

Well that made sense and didn't seem like a bad thing and I said that.

"With the way trouble clings to you, no it would not be such a bad thing," she smiled softly "that is why I stopped Bill from attacking you. I had hoped Eric would mark you, as I hope he eventually does. Before that occurs Sookie, I implore you to think long and hard about the future you want with him."

"You don't think that's all I've been doing over the last six weeks Pam? I haven't been able to think about anything else."

"I believe you Sookie, however you need to be absolutely clear in your head as well as your heart that you are willing to be his in every way. For if you were to offer yourself in that way in front of, let's say a King," she raised a brow pointedly "and that King were to be foolish enough to try and take you in any form away from Eric after he marked you then Eric would have no choice except to go after him. It would be almost as if he had been glamoured into doing so and he would stop at nothing to seek vengeance, even if that resulted in him meeting the true death."

'King', 'Eric' and 'true death' were possibly the most scariest words I had heard put in one sentence and my whole body filled with horror.

"Pam what have I done? All I wanted was to prove to Bill that I no longer loved him and that I loved Eric. I never...oh God what if Bill goes to the King and tells him what I did! What if he comes after Eric? What..."

Her hand over my mouth shut me up and stayed until she was certain I'd stopped rambling.

"Calm down Sookie, otherwise you are going to have Eric bursting through this door thinking you are under attack or something," She said moving her hand away from my mouth.

"Sorry Pam. You just scared me."

"I apologise, however I thought you needed to know. Now that you do I again ask, actually no I beg you please do not offer yourself to Eric in that way again unless you are completely committed to doing so. I vow to defend Eric and you until my last night on this Earth, but I cannot live in a world where he is not in it. He is the only family I have Sookie."

In that second, with her voice chocked with emotion and eyes tinted red, she had never looked so human. Her and Bill's reactions earlier made perfect sense now and feeling guilty over it I without thinking leant forward, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Something I'm certain would have been fatal had it been anyone but me.

I half expected her to fight me or even laugh at my 'silly human' emotions, instead she shocked me this time by returning my hug every bit as tightly. We clung together; two women with mutual love for one man albeit on different levels. One man who our world's centred around and who we simply couldn't and wouldn't want to live without if something, God forbid happened to him.

"Thank you for telling me Pam." I spoke softly, pulling back so we could part and look at each other. "I love Eric, heart and soul so I promise you I won't make a commitment to him like that until I am sure that is what both he and I want."

"Thank you Sookie. Forgive my emotional state."

"Don't be silly, I understand completely." I smiled at her "And Pam, another thing. I'm not Eric and you and I aren't blood, but no matter what happens he's not the only family you have. Not any more."

If I thought about it we were technically blood as we both had Eric's blood inside us, but even if we didn't blood doesn't always make a family. Your family are those who stand fast by your side through thick and thin, the good and the bad and who love you unconditionally while doing so. My two vampires were perfect examples of that. My vampires?

Yes, _my_ vampires.

The female of said vampires sat there blank faced and still as a flawless statue, like my words were the equivalent of Medusa's stare (I'd been reading quite a lot lately about stuff like that). Weirdly that made me nervous.

"Pam I...ooompf!"

My sentence cut off as Pam practically lunged to hug me again, the momentum catching me off guard and I felt myself falling backwards; the result me landing on my back with a emotional, designer clad vampire on top of me.

To make the moment even more interesting a smug, amused voice sounded their approval of the situation.

"This looks promising. Room for one more?"

* * *

Yay! You made it to the end ;) Told you it was a long chappie lol Anyone who knows me personally or who had previously read the original of this story knows I love writing long chappie's. In fact most things, even my text messages can be like essays lol As the story goes on the chappie's continue being long so hopefully you all enjoy that.

Also in this we met Melantha, who will be a regular as the story goes on.

Hopefully I described the out fits okay too as I did have pictures of them, but they got lost in cyberspace over the years I was gone.

The next chappie will be an Eric point of view.

Till then my wonderful peoples,

Hugs n lotsa love and vamp kisses xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

**`I Sing For My Beloved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Hello my wonderful peoples. Hope you are all well. Sorry it has taken a little while for this, but RL kinda got busy and worse Open Office had a hissy fit at me and instead of saving this chappie and the one after it like normal, somehow corrupted itself and saved it so all I could see was #. This meant I literally had to re-write this and the next Sookie one will be from my memory only.**

 **Anyway it'll be all good...hopefully lol This chappie will be from Eric's POV and will be split into two chappies as I think the discussion between Eric and Bill deserves it's own chappie. Hope you all enjoy this and as usual thank you for all the love and support and I look forward to reading more of your wonderful reviews.**

 **Hugs n lotsa love n vamp kiss xoxox**

* * *

 **Eric POV:**

"Did I not specifically say 'Pick me up in an hour and a half, not one second before'?"

"You did. I ignored you." I smirked leaning against the door frame of my Child's bedroom.

"Well, I am not ready so you will have to sit and wait."

The level of audacity Pam had when demanding things of me would be detrimental to one's health if it were any one except her. As it were waking up to several missed phone calls or text messages, such as this evening informing me that she was required at Sookie's, was the norm, particularly of late.

"Take your time. There is no rush."

"Liar." She smirked at me through the mirror.

Ignoring her remark I strode over to her bed and after sitting on the end I lay down against her pink and gold duvet, my hands entwining across my chest. My impatience in wanting to see and touch my Lover indeed made me a liar, as it was the driving force behind me being here almost forty-five minutes earlier than expected. My other reason simply being I wanted to amuse myself by annoying Pam.

My Lover.

A content smile formed on my lips and my eyes closed as I replayed last night's events in my mind, much like I had done last night before sunrise pulled me to my slumber. While it had started with Sookie's classic avoidance tactics of running from me, it had ended better than I had anticipated. We had not had our much overdue 'talk' for she had not had the energy too, however I left feeling more than content with having been able to just hold and kiss her. I had been so content that I had not showered until this evening in order to not lose the sweet as honey taste of her lips on mine and her equally sweet scent that lingered over me.

I more than likely sounded pathetic and as humans seemed to be fond of describing a person like that as 'Pussy Whipped'. It astonished me how close to the truth that actually was as never in my thousand plus years on this Earth had I ever encountered someone, male or female, who had enticed and consumed me like my Lover had.

Being who I am and with my responsibilities as Sheriff of Area Five I had tried to deny my feelings as I could not allow myself to be distracted by catering to such. Fate deemed that an impossibility and before long I found myself in unfamiliar territory, that situation made even more complicated after I was cursed, and then finally regaining my memories including every second I spent with Sookie during that time.

I no longer just wanted her. I needed her and I found myself in quite a state whenever I imagined a world without her in it. With that came the repeated vow that if anyone dared to try and take her from me, regardless of their stature, they would swiftly meet my sword.

"Tell me, why is it you are spending the evening with _my_ Lover and I am not permitted to be involved or so I assume?"

"Because you are you and I am by far much more fun to be around."

"Bitch."

"Aw, you flatter me so Eric."

Only Pam could take someone calling her a 'bitch' as a genuine compliment, I mused with a chuckle.

"Have you informed Sookie that you will be tagging along with me?"

"I assumed you had considering you think I am your personal chauffeur."

"No, she said for you to ring her. I only invited you here because I knew you would insist on accompanying me anyway."

"Then it will be an extremely pleasant surprise for her to see me."

No snarky or smart ass comment followed. Knowing why I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her and sure enough she sat there with a disapproving look on her face. One I had been on the receiving end of quite a lot recently.

"What have I done wrong now?"

"You need to work on your communication skills more."

"Is that so?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Dear Abbey says that an open and honest line of communication is vital to any relationship. I would think that refers to you and Sookie more than any one else."

My eyes rolled internally at her fucking Dear Abbey fetish, but I kept my face void of emotion.

"I think I shall kill Dear Abbey. She is most tiresome."

"You will do no such thing!" Pam declared almost sounding horrified, until a thought seemed to come to her which made her grin "We could always turn her. Now that would be fascinating."

"We are not turning your fucking Dear Abbey, Pam."

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"Because it is enjoyably my job to do so."

"Asshole."

"Aw, you flatter me so Pam."

Mutual smirks spread across our lips at our playful, albeit snarky banter. I watched as she applied one last layer of pink lipstick, then standing she grabbed her equally as pink handbag; the silent cue that the Princess was ready to be whisked away in her chariot.

Rising I paused momentarily to check my hair in her mirror, before following her as she lead the way out of her newly renovated two-storey home and outside where I had parked my Corvette in her also newly paved driveway.

The new renovations a reward from me to her for playing the submissive Progeny and doing everything I had asked of her and without bitching about it while we had hosted and played nice with our new King.

Well, bitching in public anyway.

I had given her a high six figure budget, which she had blown out of the water. Thanks to my distractions with the situation Sookie and I found ourselves in, I had not been aware of that until Pam had handed me the bills. Surprising to us both I barely cared.

Naturally Pam used this to her advantage and the end result being the torturous event that was going to befall Fangtasia tomorrow night.

"I presume you have invited Sookie to tomorrow night?"

Having left Pam's house, my question broke the silence that had settled over us as I had begun to drive.

"Yes, I gave her an invite last night. I also left one at the shifter's bar as well.

"Since when do we allow dogs in our bar." My eyes narrowed.

"Since the sight of them enjoying an evening of singing and dancing together would have been powerful enough to pull that stick out of your ass and force you to finally admit your feelings to her. If that failed my last resort was going to be kidnapping Sookie myself and forcing you that way."

You had to hand it to her, she definitely had a flair for the dramatic.

"You would have risked my wrath?"

"If it would have knocked some sense into the both of you, then yes I would have." She said seriously, before slowly grinning "Besides, I have been risking your wrath for well over a century now and I am still here."

"That is true," I grinned back "Nice Italian marble in the foyer by the way."

"Thank you." Her grin widened "It took me forever to find the right amount of gold flecks in it and even then I had to get it shipped in directly from Italy."

"Of course you did."

I may often threaten to cut off all funds and her access to my accounts, but in reality it pleased me to see the joy me buying her the finer things in life bought her.

My two women truly were powerful beings.

Leaving it at that our silence returned, allowing my mind to drift back to my Lover. We indeed had an extensive list of issues to work through and for me our bond was high upon it. In ways it had similarities with what I shared with Pam, in others it surpassed it completely. Something Pam put down to being because of the depth of my feelings for Sookie. Her confidence in that had been almost as overwhelming as the fluctuating mood swings Sookie and I had been inadvertently sending each other through our bond.

Speaking off...

We had not driven for more than twenty minutes when I felt like I had been hit with a sledge hammer. Swerving to the side of the road, my foot slammed down on the brake with such force both Pam and myself were jolted ferociously as the Corvette came to a screeching halt.

"Eric! What the hell!" Pam practically screeched herself after having to brace herself with both hands on the dash to keep from hitting it and or the windscreen.

My silence the only reply she received as I tried to decipher the swirl of emotions flowing through me. What the fuck was going on?

"You are feeling her again."

Having witnessed and been on the receiving end of my mood swings Pam knew exactly what was happening. I nodded anyway in response.

"What has our Sookie got herself into now?"

I shook my head not knowing the answer to that. "Whatever it is she is not scared. Only incredibly disgusted and equally as furious."

"Fucking Compton!"

Her automatic conclusion not something I expected and I gave her the 'explain' look.

"The fool has been pathetically trying to win her back for months and 'disgust' and 'furious' are the exact words she used to describe her feelings about that. To quote her 'He's pretty much become like my stalker'."

If this were any other time her using her fingers as actual quotation marks would have amused me. There was nothing remotely amusing about hearing Sookie dub Bill her stalker though. His erratic behaviour of late concerned me greatly and I knew he was a ticking time bomb. It was not _if_ he would erupt, it was only the questions of _when_ and as a consequence how hurt Sookie would end up being as a result.

This ended now!

Without warning I took my foot off the break and planted it on the accelerator, dirt and dust plumed around us as the Corvettes wheels spun before gaining traction and allowing me to swerve back onto the road and fly down it.

With every second that passed my anger grew and with it my overwhelming desire to put in practice several of my favourite torture techniques from my extensive repertoire should Compton dare lay a finger on her. Honestly there was a part of me that hoped he tried, as it would mean I would be even more justified in my actions.

Before we even reached the bottom of her driveway Pam's conclusion turned out to be correct with the heated argument we could hear, possibly on Sookie's behalf flamed by my own anger however I did not care. Nor did I care that her new driveway was being ruined by my Corvette roaring up it. For a split second before I stopped, I saw Compton glance behind him to clarify it was indeed us, before turning back to Sookie and doing something that all but signed his death warrant.

"Compton get your hands off her!"

The possessive Viking in me emerged and the command came out as a guttural growl, a result of witnessing him not only manhandling, but forcibly kissing what was mine. The only time my feet touched the ground was on the step after having ripped him away from her and thrown him back towards the front lawn like the bag of garbage he was.

To his credit, or foolishness, he shot back up to his feet and once at the bottom of the stairs attempted to look intimidating by dropping his fangs and taking a fighting stance. Rising to my full height and dropping my own fangs the warrior in me itched for a good fight. Pity I would never get that with him, but still I had been waiting for an opportunity like this for years now.

" _I have Sookie. Finish him Eric!"_

Even without Pam's barely heard encouragement, his night's were numbered, however being an expert in battle I waited for him to make the first move against me. The waiting only spurred my anger on and it's thickness blocked out everything around me. So much so I did not realise Sookie had left Pam to stand in front of me. Her voice a faint whisper, her apparent touch on my chest non existent. This continued until she choose a surprising tactic.

She kissed me.

The kiss not sweet or subtle, it was a full blown hard and passionate one and combined with the love she flooded our bond with, it was as every bit as powerful as a sword splintering a shield. My hands uncurled from their fists and my arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to me as I returned her kiss as every bit as hard and passionately. I could feel my anger subsiding bit by bit and once she deemed it had enough she pulled back from my lips and grabbing my face in her small, delicate hands held me to look at her.

"Please don't fight."

With the haze from my anger lifted I could see her eyes were glassy with tears that threatened to shed, something that did not sit well with me. Before I could do anything to rectify it, a growl broke through the moment sending not just myself, but Sookie as well immediately back to the realm of anger.

"Oh shut the fuck up Bill!"

Sookie's response surprised us all, and after she turned in my arms and seeing Compton's shock look and hearing Pam's snickered response behind me I squeezed her gently to let her know I felt the same. Despite my protest she broke from my embrace a second later to confront him. Her being that close to him made me weary and I stayed in position to stop him should he try something again. Shockingly she flipped the tables on him and put him in the position of needing protection with what left her mouth

"You come here proclaiming your so called love for me then you practically rape me, again!"

"He did what!"

Any hold I had over my anger disintegrated and my voice shot to the highest decibel, reverberating through the otherwise quiet night.

A common misconception of Vikings is that along with being pillagers and plunderers we were all rapists too. It could not be denied that happened and that rape was and still is a powerful punishment, I personally did not and still to this day do not condone it. Just the sheer thought of that happening to my Lover filled me with an amount of rage I had not felt in many centuries.

"Sookie, please you know I did not mean to harm you."

"Compton what did you do!"

I demanded taking two steps towards him after hearing his pathetic plea. Any further movements paused by Sookie placing her hands again on my chest to stop me.

"Eric it doesn't matter, forget it."

"I will determine if it matters or not."

I growled taking the briefest of moments to look down at her before turning back and issuing an extremely realistic threat:

"Explain yourself Bill before I rip your throat out!"

Even if he refused to verbally confirm it, the pure guilt written across his face said it all. Still he attempted.

"Eric it is not what you think,"

"Rape is rape Bill."

"I did not mean it. I-I was weak and delirious" He pathetically stammered "I did not realise what I was doing."

"When!"

"When Debbie locked me and Bill in the trunk of the car, after I rescued him from Lorena."

Sookie explained, softly interjecting like it would lessen the blow by doing so. It did not. Quite the opposite for it made my own guilt surface.

"Lover, I am so sorry."

Turning to her my right hand came up to cup her face, her held back tears now began to slide down her cheeks.

"I knew it. I knew as soon as I opened the trunk he had somehow hurt you. It was written all over your face."

My words were soft and not entirely directed at her. How could I have been so blind? I had never seen her so scared. To make things even worse she was again attacked soon after by the weres that had been sent. It was no wonder she had rescinded both mine and Bill's invitation to her home afterwards. I do not hold many regrets in my life, however not destroying Bill in the matter we did the weres that night will forever be one of my biggest.

Sookie saw my turmoil and shaking her head wound her arms around me. My spare arm doing the same while my hand slid further up to cup the back of her head against my chest as I held her tightly against me.

"Sookie please,"

"Do not speak to her Compton. If you value your miserable existence then you will cease speaking."

I had no intention of letting her go, however she had other ideas and stepped out of my embrace.

"Bill get the hell out of here. I don't want you here, so please leave."

My Southern Belle's manners always present, even in situations like these. The same could not be said for the so called Southern 'Gentlemen' in front of us and stupidly he took a step towards her and as quick as her manners had surfaced, they instantly switched off as she issued her own threat.

"Bill you take one more step towards me and I swear to God I'll move so Eric can rip your throat out."

His immediate wounded look caused me great satisfaction and only to happy to deepen that and to show our solidarity I moved to the side of her and entwined my hand with hers and gently squeezed it. The move indeed hurt him further and he let loose with a tirade of accusations about my character.

" _This fucker really needs new material."_

Pam scoffed and despite not being able to see her I could practically feel her rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

" _He might drop dead if he thought of anything original."_

" _Do not tease me. Though he might not get the chance before Sookie stakes him herself."_

" _We can only hope."_

The chance of that happening seemed to be heightening as she did not skip a beat in fearlessly defending my honour and in the process throwing everything he had done to her right back at him. It came to a catalyst when he stooped to the lowest level possible by comparing her to of all things, a fangbanger that I would use and discard. The sound of her hand after having left mine, slapping him viciously across the face music to my ears as was her own tirade that followed:

"How dare you! Eric has _never_ hurt me and he _never_ will! Unlike you Bill, Eric is a decent, trustworthy and loyal man. He has _always_ been there for me; protecting me and making sure my safety came first. He's tried to stay hidden, but I have always known it was him. I trust him with my life and my heart! And I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and let you bad mouth him or dictate who I can and cannot lo..."

And then she stopped.

Despite having felt it from her, the fact she either could not or did not want to say that four lettered word out loud hurt in the most unexpected way. Not allowing me to contemplate why Bill took that as a sign and smirked at her.

"You can't say it can you Sookie? You can't say you love him because you don't."

"She does not have to say it. Especially to the likes of you."

Keeping my face completely void of the emotions rushing through me, I responded verbally then physically by wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her to my side.

"She will never be able to say it because she will never love you. She still loves _me_ and always will."

This fool really does not know when to shut up! Clearly having run out of patience with that Sookie put an end to it in the best, yet surprising way possible.

"Eric is right Bill, I don't have to say it because what we have goes beyond words. I don't need to say it for him to know how I feel, but for your benefit hear this: he's _mine_!"

I almost missed the fact she kissed me deep and passionately again due to what she proclaimed. The connotation of that and her second proclamation of 'I am _his_.' after pulling back from my lips was not lost on any of us, especially myself for I had been waiting years to hear those words from her mouth. What she did next was something I had only dreamt about and completely floored all who were not her.

Time seemed to slow as we all watched her sweep her hair over her shoulder and with closed eyes bared her neck freely to me. I had purposely tried not to involve her in our politics more than needed, so I knew she had no idea the implications doing such a gesture incurred. While my mind knew that, my body betrayed me in a way that could only be compared to being glamoured or commanded by one's Master.

"She is _mine_."

The confirmation came out in a highly aroused growl and swiftly pulling her against me I lowered my mouth to her neck. Her moan just from feeling my fangs grazing her subtle skin aroused me further and my own eyes closed in anticipation of the taste of her tantalising blood filling my mouth.

With only millimetres left before I pierced her skin Bill chose this time to finally grow some balls and with a ferocious growl, one that immediately caught both mine and Sookie's attentions and forced us from our actions to look at him, launched himself at us. Feeling Sookie cling to me fearfully, my body naturally turned us slightly to shield her and to bare the brunt of the impact.

An impact I should have known would never occur.

I let a few seconds pass before turning back and looking over to the front lawn. The sight that met my eyes brought about immense pride and amusement, for there was Pam in all her beautiful glory with her prey squirming mid air in her outstretched hand.

While there were not many years between their ages of having been turned, Pam by far was the superior fighter. How could she not be with me as her Master? With days of turning she had insisted I teach her how to fight and to this night she and I sparred quite frequently both physically and with weapons. She still had a long way to reach my level of swordsmanship though.

" _Master, grant me your permission to finish him for his attack on you and my Mistress!"_

" _You make me proud my Child, but wait. Let us see what your Mistress has to say first."_

Normally I would have given her the green light, yet I could see Sookie being amused by what she could see and it intrigued me as to how she would handle the situation.

"Pam," she started quietly like she were testing the grounds with a dangerous animal. She would never know how much Pam would have liked that compliment. "What are you doing?"

"He had the audacity to attack you and Master.' She explained after turning to us "That is something I could not and will never allow."

Empathising that she dug her sharp painted nails into his neck, the visible and scent of blood dripping from his neck made me smirk.

"I appreciate that Pam, but something tells me he won't try again. Besides," she giggled, her amusement coming through finally "he can't do much dangling in mid air."

Funnily, Sookie's giggle softened Pam ever so slightly and she turned back to Bill.

" _Is her wish for me to let him go?"_

" _Sadly, yes I believe so."_

I heard her disappointed sigh before she simply opened her hand, the motion making Bill plummet back to the ground with a hard, satisfying thump. She was not finished with him though and let him know quite literally to his face,

"If you ever lay a finger on Sookie again Eric will not have time to kill you. Except you know I will not kill you straight away."

What Pam lacked in swordsmanship, she excelled in torture and to her credit her inventiveness was awe-inspiring. Something and his apparent lack of stomach for, Bill had witnessed on several occasions and knowing her threat was not to be taken lightly, he looked even further petrified.

"Why is he so scared of her?" Sookie asked, looking up me.

"Let us just say my child can be incredibly inventive in her punishments for those who cross her."

I laughed, silently replaying a certain memory involving her hilariously replacing one vampire's eyeballs with salt laden lemon wedges that she had pre-drawn pupils on. Naturally that only added to Sookie's confusion so I grinned and said:

"I shall get her to explain later. For now, please excuse me Lover."

Letting go of her I strode down the stairs and across the lawn to where Pam and Bill were still standing.

"Go be with you Mistress." I quietly ordered Pam once next to her. Silently she bowed her head respectfully and walked away.

Dishevelled and with the knowledge he was beat, Bill chose to stand in silence as I wasted no time in beginning to deliver his punishment, but not in a way he or anyone were expecting.

"Bill Compton for the crime of attacking your Sheriff and his Lover you should receive the highest punishment," I had expected to hear Sookie's surprise, yet I ignored her gasp "however as you did not connect and my Lover was not physically harmed I will spare your life. For now."

" _Are you fucking kidding me? This better be for her benefit."_

Ignoring her, I continued:

"From this night on you are forbidden from stepping foot on this property unless you have my permission to do so. You will go home and you will await my final decision on your punishment. Do you understand."

Smartly he immediately agreed "Yes Sheriff. I understand."

He bowed slightly and made a move as if to leave. Oh not yet Billy Boy!

"Before you leave I do believe you owe Sookie, my child and myself an apology for your appalling behaviour."

Ripping his arm off and beating him with it would have been less painfully humiliating than making him apologise to us, and if looks could indeed kill I would be buried by the one he gave me. It only made his apology that more enjoyable.

"Sheriff Northman," Bill started then turned to look at Pam and Sookie. "Sookie, Pamela I humbly apologise for my behaviour. I do not know what came over me and I will graciously accept whatever punishment our Sheriff deems fit to give me."

Once he had finished with his barely heartfelt apology I turned to my two women for their approval. Not surprising Sookie was the only one who truly accepted his apology, whereas Pam just sneered. Nodding back I turned to Bill and issued my final command:

"Leave."

He nodded at me, then after risking one more longing look at Sookie he sped off in the direction of his home to await my visit.

Complete silence fell, save from the faint sound of crickets and the slight rustling of leaves as the light wind brushed over them. Everything that had just occurred on all our minds, my own still planning the worst punishment I could inflict upon him. I wanted him dead and I would be in my right to do so, yet there were always worse punishments than death.

"Eric, she's leaking again."

Pam's voice broke through my musings and even before she had finished I was back in front of my Lover and pulling her into my arms, sending comfort as I did.

"I keep leaking around you two."

While I did not like hearing her sniffle, she made me chuckle with her words.

"You can leak on my any time my Lover." I said kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'm sure she will. Keep that up and tears aren't the only thing she'll be leaking on you."

Apart from loyalty, the one thing you could always count on Pam for was her unique way of diffusing situations and it took everything for me not to grin in amusement once Sookie, after a few moments of contemplation, deciphered the true meaning behind Pam's words.

"Pam!"

"Yes Sookie?" Pam smiled innocently.

"She may leak whatever she wants on me," I winked.

"Mmm, I'm suddenly thirsty."

"Hands off Pam, she's all _mine_."

Feeling the tension in the air and within her lessen, I playfully growled and bent down to kiss her neck in the same spot I almost bit into before. Pleasingly it elicited a soft moan; something I had missed hearing.

"Careful now, you'll have her leaking right here where we stand. Then again," Pam sniffed the air teasingly "I doubt it would be the first time."

"Pam!"

Her second embarrassment filled exclamation just made Pam laugh loudly and continue to as she walked away from us and back inside Sookie's home so we could be alone. Only this meant I was in Sookie's 'firing line' as a result.

"Ow!." I yelped at her sudden pinch on my arm.

"Oh please like that hurt."

"Why did you so viciously attack me?"

Her 'vicious attack' had been the equivalent strength of a gnat, yet wanting to keep the mood light I poured my mock look of pain on thickly.

"Because thanks to your," she poked me. Yes, she actually poked me. "encouragement Pam is going to give me grief all night."

The more she tried to sound angry the more she failed to which I grinned broadly at her for. It staying while she shook her head and wondered what she was going to do with Pam and myself.

"It would seem Pam has taken a liking to you Dear One, which honestly is rather surprising. I have never seen her like this about a human or anyone besides myself for that matter."

"Well I have taken a liking to her too." She smiled fondly "She is full of surprises and life definitely isn't boring with her around."

That was the truth if ever told, I thought with a chuckle and a nod of my head.

"She is not the only surprising one around here. Your performance tonight was most unexpected."

I complimented her for she truly had been fearless and magnificent in standing up for myself, but most importantly for herself. Unfortunately she did not seem to take it that way and started to apologise for what I had witnessed.

"Sookie you are not the stupid one in all this. How were you to know he would attack you like that? I am just sorry I couldn't stop him sooner."

Even I heard the guilt in my voice as it crept back over me, something she would not allow and in the most loving way she leaned forward and kissed my chest where my heart lay beneath then rested her head there and hugged me tightly.

"You stopped him tonight."

"If he would have hurt you."

"I know."

Did she though? Did she truly realise the carnage that would have occurred should he had done irreparable damage to her? What still might occur? Not wanting to cause her any more anxiety or stress I forced myself to block those thoughts and feelings and focus on the content feeling that came with just holding her.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

I replied quietly, then looked down at her after she lifted her head and looked directly into my eyes.

"What I said to Bill earlier, I meant it. I don't know why I can't say it because I do, and I want to. I want to scream it from the roof tops," she smiled lovingly "but I can't say it right now."

Hearing that relieved me greatly and I assured her in all sincerity that she would be saying it sooner than she realised.

"You seem very sure of that fact."

"I am too irresistible for you not too."

Some would say that was me being cocky. Only it is not cocky when it is the truth.

"Ego much?" She laughed.

"Me? Never. You are mistaken Lover," I shook my head, pretending not to have a clue what she was on about. My protest made her laugh harder. The sound coaxing Pam back from whatever she had been doing inside.

"What is so funny?"

"Eric thinking he doesn't have an ego."

"Eric your ego is almost as big as your p..."

Pam's bluntness was stopped mid word from Sookie who shot from my arms to cover Pam's mouth with her hand. Anyone else would have instantly lost said hand.

"Pam if the next word out of your mouth is what I think it is, you will be in trouble. I'm not getting into a conversation about that, well not in front of him." she said pulling her hand away "We can discuss his big 'package' when we're alone."

"That will be an extremely long conversation. It may take all night."

"Mmm, don't the most satisfying things normally do? If so can't wait."

Women!

Not that I minded hearing them discuss my 'Gracious Plenty', my Lover's affectionately anointed name for my manhood, but it was the last conversation I had expected to occur right now. To add to it, Pam actually giggled along with Sookie.

" _Since when do you fucking giggle?"_

I asked while coughing verbally to get both their attentions. Pam ignored me, whereas Sookie looked at me with an innocent smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you two finished?"

"No."

Both her and Pam replied in unison then laughed again. And again. And again. Well, should I say Sookie's laughter just coming and coming, drowning out Pam's own amusement to the point she too was looking at her oddly.

" _What did you do to her?"_

" _It is not me. It is all...Sookie!_

Quicker in her response then me, Pam gathered Sookie in her arms and lowered her gently down onto the wooden chair nearby the second she saw her wobble. Concern flooded me and I sunk to my knees in front of her as I watched her body sag into the chair, her head rested back and her eyes closed as she struggled to calm down and regain her breath.

"I'm fine Eric."

If her voice had any strength in it I may have believed her. Instead I just took her hand in mine and with my full focus on her demanded for Pam to get her something. Turns out I should have been more specific for it took Sookie to suggest a glass of water for Pam to make a move; a speedy one at that and she returned just as I was pulling back from placing a comforting kiss on Sookie's hand. Her spare trembled that much she could not take the glass herself, so rising slightly I took control of it and after placing it at her lips commanded her to drink.

She could bitch at me later for commanding her, right now my only concern was her well being and I refused to move the glass until she had drunk it all.

"Get her more."

I said handing the glass back to Pam, but Sookie refused while wiping her chin with her hand.

"You should have more."

"No I really am fine Eric. Thank you Pam," she smiled up at her before continuing "I think with all the 'excitement' we've had and then you two trying to cheer me up, it all overwhelmed me, that's all. Thank you both though."

"It is what we do Sookie." Pam replied with a genuine smile.

"What would I do without you two?"

The real question was what would we both do without her? Yes she had complicated our fairly peaceful existence and we all butted heads, however life would not be worth living without her in it and I for one would willingly meet the sun should I ever lose her. Perhaps to not the extreme, I could feel her own emotions as she contemplated her life without us and I was about to speak when an odd sound came from near her. Standing I looked between her and Pam, silently questioning whether they heard it too.

"Sookie did you make that sound?" Pam asked tilting her head.

Her question was met with the sound again, which made Sookie giggle.

"Yes, it was my tummy."

"Are you sick Lover?" My brow furrowed as I asked.

"No, silly I'm not sick. I'm the opposite. I'm hungry. Don't y'all stomachs make noises when you're hungry too?"

Her question was one of sincerity and after a moment both Pam and I nodded.

"See, it's the same for us humans. I think we eat a lot more than y'all and more throughout the day though."

"When did you last eat Sookie?"

My question was met with silence while she thought. The length it was taking a clear indication it had been awhile. Further proof was when she 'shushed' me, much to Pam's joy, after I said her name again. I saw the moment she reached her conclusion, for she visibly cringed when she mumbled:

"Um, lunchtime."

"Sookie that was," I looked at my watch "nearly ten hours ago."

"It's been that long? Oops?"

She tried to be cute by smiling at me, but it did not work.

"I may not know much about humans and their feeding habits, however I do know ten hours is far too long to go without some sort of sustenance."

"Sorry Eric, it's been a busy day. I mean I didn't get up till lunchtime thanks to Pam."

My eyes immediately narrowed looking over at Pam, who just shrugged with a somewhat sheepish smile

"What time did she leave?"

"About two-thirty this morning."

That would explain why she never answered my text message until just before sunrise, I thought not impressed at all.

"Stop glaring at her Eric. I asked her over last night, besides we were having girly time."

"Yes, girly time." Pam reiterated.

Girly time? What the hell was that? And since when did Pam engage in non sexual 'girly time'? While it pleased me that they were getting along so well, their friendship was still a curious oddity.

At least she would be safe with Pam, I thought before pulling my wallet out of my pocket and extracting several one hundred dollar bills and my black limitless credit card from it. The site of my wallet already had Pam waiting with open hand.

"Take her out to eat while I deal with Compton."

Silently she nodded and went to walk back inside when Sookie began her objection by literally waving at me to prove she were still there. The fact she needed my arm to stand strengthened my reserve of sending her out to eat.

"Eric I am quite capable of getting and paying for my own food thank you very much."

"Capable? Apparently not. Paying for it? Yes you are, but not tonight."

I said firmly. Naturally this only spurred her on.

"Eric you are not buying me something I can get myself and Pam don't you dare put that money in your purse."

Not looking from me she pointed at Pam, who just laughed and said "Sorry Sookie, but I must do what my Master says."

She was inside before Sookie had the chance to object again, however it did not stop her from eventually doing so by yelling Pam's name.

"You are by far the most proud, cantankerous and infuriating woman I have ever encountered." I huffed in pure frustration at the blonde beauty in front of me.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She received her own glare from me as I leant against the porch rail and crossed my arms.

"Oh I heard you all right buddy! It's nice to know what you really think of me,"

Women!

In true fashion instead of facing the issue, she turned from me and started towards the door. As frustrated as that made me, I did not want us to part on an argument.

"Forgive me my Lover I did not mean to upset you." My arms were around her waist and my lips were at her ear before she even reached the door.

"You really are those things, however you are also beautiful, kind, brave and unbelievably sexy especially when you rant."

I was a skilled negotiator and had the gift of speech, especially when I were being sincere about it as I was now. Feeling that, she turned and kissed me as she spoke

"Well you are the most pigheaded, devious and proud man _I've_ ever met. However you are also handsome, brave and incredibly sexy especially when you're all sweet and concerned over me."

"If you find me that alluring when I am concerned over you, why do you then fight me when I want to do something for you?"

"You know I don't like to be a kept woman Eric. I've worked hard for everything I have and don't like people spending money and things on me unnecessarily when I can do it myself."

"I understand all that. In fact your independence is one of your most appealing qualities, but I _want_ to look after you. It is only food, it is not like I am buying you a new car. Although..."

"Uh uh, no car."

Her bravery at shutting vampires up with her hand, or finger this time against my lips was incredible. Though it was also her mistake because after kissing the tip of it my lips parted and I placed it in my mouth.

Apart from being a gifted speaker, my skills in the art of sex, and it truly was an art form, had no rival. I took great pleasure in finding my sexual partners most erogenous zones and how to stimulate them to elicit the most pleasure. When it came to my Lover I had found sucking and lightly brushing my tongue over her fingers produced the most delightful responses, such as the moan I received despite her weak protest for me to stop. It took for her to completely crumble and agree I could buy her dinner before I released her finger with a chuckle

"Ha! I knew she would cave. You have not lost your touch Eric."

"Did I ever really stand a chance?"

Sookie asked with an eye roll hearing Pam rejoin us.

"No."

She and I agreed in unison.

"Fine, let's go. Lemme get my keys and bag." Her reluctance was not as strong as she was trying to portray and with a final quick kiss she stepped away from me towards Pam who had already gathered all her belongings.

"I have already locked up and your keys are inside your bag Which quietly you need more of, you are severely lacking in them."

There goes any chance of me getting change back from Pam, I thought with a shake of my head. Then again my women do deserve to be spoiled, particularly my Lover after all she had endured this evening and I knew exactly how to do that.

"She won't need her car keys."

"Ah I won't? I don't fly unlike you two remember?"

I grinned at her response, yet remained silent knowing it would make her turn back to me. The look on her face after she did and saw the keys to my Corvette dangling from my fingers was priceless. Chuckling I placed them in her hand.

"Eric what are you doing?"

Surprisingly she managed to find her words, but still looked between me and the keys in her hand several times in disbelief.

"You said you trust me with your life and heart therefore I trust you with my car. That and I would be happier with the knowledge you are driving something safe and reliable."

Two words that would never be said about that pile of scrap metal she called a car. She may oppose me buying her a new one for now, but I will eventually win that battle particularly after she has driven my Corvette and realised what she is missing out on.

"My, my Eric you really do love her don't you." Pam laughed watching us.

Not even she would know how much I did.

Stepping forward I gently grabbed my Lover's beautiful face between my hands and kissed her long and deeply.

"I really do."

My eyes locked onto hers and I sent through every ounce of love I had for her through our bond as I spoke. I let the sentiment sink in before kissing her again then pulling back I walked away from her and down the steps.

" _Keep her out as long as you can. I will contact you when I am done."_

" _Eric, please be careful. You do not know if he has planned anything."_

" _I am anticipating it. This ends one way or another."_

I ended our discussion with that and as I sped off into the darkness I channelled all my focus on the task at hand; deciding on the punishment with the highest possible level of pain I could inflict on Bill.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Sing For My Beloved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Southern Vampire Mysteries that privilege belongs to the genius Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Howdy peoples, hope everyone is good. I know it's been a while, so I'll see you at the end so I don't make you wait any longer :)**

* * *

Eric POV

"Sheriff Northman of Area Five, for King De Castro."

"Evening Sheriff." The King's secretary replied promptly answering the phone. "Please state your reason for calling."

"If our King is available I wish to discuss an important matter with him."

"Hold the line please."

Conversing with our King had not been something I had foreseen doing or particularly wanted to do this evening, however to avoid any punishment upon my own behalf I played the good, loyal Sheriff by seeking his audience. Conveniently doing so on the edge of Compton's property where he could both sense and hear my presence, but would be powerless to attempt anything for not even he were that stupid to attack me in earshot of our King.

"Sheriff Northman?"

"Yes."

"Our King is with company at the present and does not wish to be bothered unless it is a dire emergency. Is it such?"

"I deem it urgent due to it involving Bill Compton's attack this evening upon Sookie Stackhouse and then attempted attack on myself during my intervention. In saying that I am more than happy to deal with him myself, this is just a courtesy call as set out in the new guidelines."

My explanation met with the muffled sound of a hand over the receiver, followed by the sound of the phone being handed over. Apparently our King had found the time to converse with me and regardless of the fact I rang him, that made me cautiously curious.

"Good evening Sheriff Northman."

"Good evening your Majesty. My apologies for disturbing you and your company. I just assumed you would be interested in hearing the latest events."

"Normally it would be a dangerous thing to assume with me and not something people should do too often. You are in luck this time. As for my company, they are quite adept at occupying themselves."

Proof of that came in echoed, albeit muffled moans which made my lips curl into a smirk. Surprisingly I had found that the love of sex and in all it's forms were something the King and I had a mutual appreciation for.

"While they do and I enjoy the show, you must explain how it has come to the point Bill Compton has deemed it fit to attack both yourself and Miss Stackhouse. It is my belief that they were once upon a time romantically involved, correct?"

Fucking wonderful, exactly what I wanted to be discussing.

"Yes your Majesty they were."

"I realise that is a touchy subject, yet it puzzles me to why he would attack her. Is it out of jealousy? The whole 'If I can not have her, then no one can' routine?"

He chuckled in amusement. A sentiment I did not share in the slightest.

"I do not claim to know what goes through his mind your Majesty. All I can definitively say is that after the termination of his relationship with Sookie, his behaviour has become most erratic and from what I have witnessed tonight, including testimony from Sookie herself, I have reason to believe he is reaching the point of no return."

"Hmm, I see. How truly fascinating."

Fascinating?

"Was Miss Stackhouse harmed this evening?"

"It is my strong belief that if I had not intervened when I did severe physical and emotional abuse would have occurred. Couple that with him also attacking myself, I find his behaviour unsettling in the least. Something I guarantee I do not feel on a regular occurrence. Sookie and my Child Pamela will attest to the attacks and their own concerns if you so wish it."

He went quiet for a moment, presumably thinking through everything we were discussing.

"That will not be necessary for I agree that his behaviour is unsettling. As you are aware I will not stand for rogues under my regime, especially those that pose threats to a number of my assets. As my Sheriff I will allow you to settle on the appropriate punishment. I must insist however you do not send him to his true death, at least not until I become familiar with his database and have discovered his full agenda, should he have one either from the late Sophie-Anne or his own."

Make that two things the King and I had in common. That thought had been lingering in the back of my mind ever since I discovered Compton's true motive of returning to Louisiana.

"If that is your wish, then by my word as Sheriff he will not meet the true death by my hand until you deem it fit."

Pledges as such I despised having to do for I knew if he were to attack Sookie again and she were harmed his death would be excruciatingly drawn out, consequences be damned. On the other hand I had created a loophole of such, by saying 'my hand', that did not mean his death could not be dealt by another in my absence.

"I will hold you to that Sheriff. I expect a detailed report by sunrise tomorrow. Now if there is nothing else, I would much like to return to my evening's entertainment."

"Yes, that is all. Thank you for your time your Majesty."

"Very well. Send my regards to our Telepath. I look forward to getting to know and working with her very soon."

And with that he hung up on me.

His request had been expected, yet what did not bode with me was his use of 'our Telepath' nor the excitement in his voice at the prospect of getting closer to her in both a personal and professional capacity.

With a more pressing matter at hand I began to put my well thought up plan in place by accessing the recording option on my 'business' cell while casually strolling across Bill's property to his home, where I found him stock still and stony faced at the top of his porch steps.

'What, no hello Bill? Not even an invite inside? Here I thought you were a Southern Gentlemen." I said in my best Southern drawl.

Something he did not seem to appreciate for his eyes became the only part of him that moved by narrowing into a glare.

So, this was how things were going to be then. Him just standing there glaring me to my true death while I do all the talking?

"What happened to you Bill?" I asked cocking my head slightly "I remember the good old days when you were actually fun. Do you remember those times?"

His glare deepened "Get on with it Eric. I am not in the mood to take a trip down fucking memory lane with you."

"Oh my, he swears. Definitely not very gentlemanly like. Too bad though because I very much want to walk down fucking memory lane with you. Where to start?"

My index finger tapped my chin as I pretended to think hard about that.

"Hmm, maybe we could start with London when I ran into you and Lorena the night before I turned Pam. I still remember the carnage we wrecked in celebration. Enjoyable was it not?"

The body count we left in our wake was awe inspiring and left an entire town utterly petrified and believing along the lines that the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse had descended upon them.

"Perhaps we could talk about all the lavish soiree's Sophie-Anne used to throw. That woman truly knew how to party and bring a city to it's knees."

Say what you like about her and despite my feelings of ill will from being the driving force behind the misery Bill had inflicted on my Lover, the late Queen indeed knew how to throw a bloody good party. Heavy empathise on bloody, while still remaining elegant.

Still I received silence from him

"I take your silence to say you do not recollect those times as fondly as myself? What a pity," I mock sighed. "There must be something in our past you remember as fondly as I do? Hmm, let's see. I know. How about the time I got appointed over you as Sheriff, which includes your beloved hometown, causing you to tantrum like a petulant child who then ran to become the Queen's little bitch."

All sarcasm and attempted niceties vanished and were replaced with disgust as my own eyes narrowed right back at him.

"I never tantrumed, nor was I anyone's 'little bitch'." He retorted angrily "I only did as our Queen at the time commanded."

I almost smiled at how defensive he got over that. Even after all these years, clearly losing to me still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Good to know.

"Cut the bullshit Bill. Sookie is not here for you to placate. It is just you and I, so do not waste my time or insult my intelligence by acting otherwise."

My patience with him was running extremely thin with each passing second.

"What do you want from me Eric? Answers? You want me to plead for my life? I will answer your questions, but I will never do the latter. I will not give you that satisfaction. Although if I heard correctly you were just forbidden from doing that."

"Never say never Bill, I can be quite persuasive." I smirked slightly. "However you are correct. What you did not hear was the King granting me permission to inflict any and all other punishments I deem fit. You see he does not like rogues in his regime and upon hearing about your behaviour has since placed you in that category.

"Now who's a 'little bitch'." He retorted with a smirk of his own.

"No Bill. There is a difference between me toeing the line with our King and you being Sophie-Anne's puppet and before you try and protest, that is exactly what you were. Instead of cowering to her every demand you should have done the smart thing and come to me about Sookie and together we could have made the entire situation profitable for all involved."

"That is how you see Sookie isn't it? As something to own and make a profit off of. You do not love her at all."

Despite knowing full well my words were being recorded I spoke the truth.

"In the beginning, yes that is exactly how I saw her. After all telepaths are indeed a rarity and I do enjoy collecting such treasures. The fact she is as beautiful as she is, is a delightful bonus. Things have changed though."

"Not you Eric." He shook his head "You have no clue how to love her or anyone for that matter. You have no idea what it takes to love someone like her. What she desires and needs. What it truly takes to be with her and the sacrifices that need to be made to insure that."

With each word he spoke, his stone like exterior faltered as the emotion began to thicken within his voice.

How intriguing.

"Do you mean things such as replacing her driveway, for no more reason than it needing to be done? Replacing a coat ruined beyond repair? Or better still sacrifices such as financially and professionally to destroy those who sought to harm her. Long Shadow ring any bells?"

They did not chime, they thunderingly resonated causing his stony exterior to now splinter entirely and out of the corner of my eye I saw his right hand slide behind his back.

I do believe in these types of situations some humans would shout 'Bingo!' Which on a side note happens to be one of the most frustrating games invented.

"So you are able to recollect something." I grinned pointing toward his face "Wonderful. Now you can answer some questions that I have wanted to ask ever since we learned of Long Shadow's deceit. Firstly were you going to happily stand idly by while he attacked her so that you could step in afterwards and again force her to take your blood, or were you going to leave it to the point turning her was the only option to save her life?"

They say a picture is worth a thousand words; to me silence says a multitude more and enjoyably I received that from him. I do love it when I am right about things.

"I'm actually impressed. What an ingenious plan and one I am almost ashamed to not have thought of it myself."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I had no knowledge of Long Shadow's betrayal, therefore I did not plan on anything!"

His feeble attempt at being defensive made me chuckle.

"I believe you had no prior knowledge of Long Shadow's dealings, but do not lie that the situation did not suite your desires. Being her Master you would not only posses her, you would also posses her gift and in doing so have it at your disposal. That begs my next question: did you always plan on double crossing Sophie-Anne or did you start formulating your plan after you became infatuated with Sookie?"

My money lay on the latter. Confirmation quickly arose hearing him sigh and seeing his eyes cast downwards.

"I do not blame you. She does have limited years on this Earth."

His eyes rose to meet mine, a surprised look on his face hearing me being almost sympathetic.

"I would have kept her safe." He wistfully said "She would not have survived being Sophie-Anne's pet."

"And you honestly think she would have survived with you as her Master?"

He truly is delusional.

"Even if Sophie-Anne had not killed you for your betrayal and claimed Sookie for her own, Sookie would have killed you or worse willingly met the sun. She would never have forgiven you, nor will she once she discovers what you had planned for her. Luckily I will be there to comfort her."

To antagonise him further, I amplified the smugness in my voice and like the puppet he was, he fell for it.

"You will not tell her." He demanded, stepping forward as if it would intimidate me.

"I am your Sheriff, therefore you are in no position to tell me what to do particularly after having burned any last bridge you may have had with me this evening." I replied mimicking his stance.

"I do not relish in the new heartbreak this will bring her, however she deserve to know. She will despise you and no amount of grovelling will change that and quietly that is the harshest punishment I could install on you. So there it is and now, I am done with you."

I lied, but I could see him nearing explosion level. He just needed one more nudge.

Turning from him I proceeded to stride away. Predictably I got all of three strides before he bellowed for me to halt.

"You will not tell her.!"

"No? Who's going to stop me?" Pausing, my fangs dropped "You?"

"Yes."

A valuable lesson my father taught me had been to never let your enemy see your true plan; if they do then strike true and don't miss. Wise words Compton could have benefited from hearing, for his foot had barely landed on the bottom step before I spun around and grabbed his raised right hand. Twisting it inwards I sped us back up the steps until we thumped against his front door.

Between my strength and the momentum his choice of weapon easily slid into his chest.

"A stake! You saw fit to end me with a fucking stake?" I growled in his face "You insult me. A man of my calibre deserves a sword or axe. Hell, even a dagger. But a stake?"

I shook my head in disgust, paying no heed to the pained noises omitting from him or his desperate attempt to push me away.

"It would be so easy to end your miserable existence right now. All it would take would be," pushing the stake deeper, I angled and twisted it until it scraped along his heart "and you would be gone for good and I would relish in it for the rest of my nights."

"The K-king," he gurgled and I smelled the blood trickling from his mouth before I saw it.

"Yes, our King wishes me not to kill you, only because of your little computer programme. No offence, but I doubt it would take a genius to know how to use and complete it."

"Soo-Sookie,"

"Yes, she too wishes for me not to kill you." I sighed "After everything you did and were willing to do, her pure heart will simply not allow your death to haunt her conscience. So, what to do with you?"

I twisted the stake again, joyously listening to his pain filled gasps before continuing.

"I had thought of chaining you up, torturing you every night for the next few centuries then when I got bored handing you over to Pam."

An even more petrified look washed over him making me grin wickedly.

"Yet she would probably end up killing you thus ending your punishment. That would be far too lenient, so this is what is going to happen and I strongly advise you heed my words.."

My grin vanished and my voice and demeanour turned low and dark as I transitioned into 'Sheriff' mode.

"From this night you are hereby forbidden from coming anywhere near Sookie. You will cease all communications with her, including setting foot on her property. To ensure this you are also banished from my Area."

Death may have been preferable given the utter shock that flooded his eyes at my declaration.

"You can't-my h-ome."

"Actually thanks to our King giving his Sheriff's more power to weed out the weak and rogues I can and just did. Now you have two choices; either be out of my Area in the next forty-eight hours or I end your now."

With his life literally in my hands and sensing my willingness to end him regardless of punishment, he quickly nodded.

"Say it!" I growled thumping him against the door.

"Yes Sheriff." he gasped again, trying to fight through the pain "I-I will leave."

"See, I told you I could be persuasive."

Smirking, yet in good gesture I stepped back a couple of steps to silently observe his earlier bravado become a distant memory as he stood there, trying to muster the strength to remove the stake.

"There is one more thing. The money Sophie-Anne paid you, you will hand over as compensation to Sookie. Is that understood?"

Smartly he nodded his head while his hand started to tighten around the stake.

"Perfect. Now get out of my fucking sight you piece of shit."

With a deep growl and using my anger to fuel my strength I grabbed the front of his shirt then sent him sailing through his closed door towards the stairway. The cracking sound of his body violently crashing through it quite melodic as I watched the structure cave on top of him. If the Gods were on my side the impact would have shoved the stake the extra inch needed to cause his true death.

"I could not be that lucky."

Taking a moment to admire my handiwork, I pulled my personal cell out my other pocket to text Pam after turning to start back down the porch steps, picking my business cell from where I had apparently dropped it as I did.

 _I am done. Where are you both?_

 _Shopping. Miss Bunny has been fed._

Miss Bunny?

 _What?_

 _Nevermind. Is he dead?_

 _No. Will explain later. How much longer will you be?_

 _We are shopping._

I should have known I would get that response and depending on what she was shopping for, could mean anywhere from another hour until minutes before sunrise.

 _Before sunrise would be advisable. I wish to see my Lover before then._

 _3_

 _Fuck you._

 _Not sure your Lover would like that. Pity you're not here, she is quite delectable ._

 _Keep your damn hands to yourself woman._

 _So I can use my mouth and tongue? Good to know :)_

 _No!_

 _Pam?_

 _Pam!_

If the extent of Pam's loyalty to myself had not already been established I may have genuinely been worried. It would not be the first time she had 'stolen' someone I had my sights on.

At least Sookie's sexuality could not be questioned. What could be would be her reaction to what had just transpired. I have no doubt of her heartbreak, only would it be entirely due to Bill's plan for her, or her thinking I did not trust her or some such and that being the reason behind banishing him from my Area.

I could count on one hand the amount of people I fully trusted with her and Pam being at the top of that list. It was him and the unfathomable hold he still seemed to have over her, that held my distrust.

I banished him for her.

For us.

How do I make her see that? Make her see that I do love her and that there isn't anything I would not do to protect her and what we have.

Merlotte.

Why the shifter's name suddenly sprung to mind I do not know, but it stopped me in my tracks. The more I thought about it though, the more it became clear how helpful he could actually be.

Time to pay Bon Temp's resident shifter a visit.

Launching into the air, I let me mind wander as I cruised through the still night. My mind that preoccupied I barely registered my personal cell ringing. Looking down at my hand I looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Sigfrid."

"Eric, my old friend. How be your evening?"

"It could be better. Given you are calling my friend, am I to believe you are about to make that happen?"

A misconception about myself is that I do not have friends. I may not have plentiful, however I do have them with Sigfrid being one of the oldest. Quite literally seeing I am only his elder by less than a century.

"I do have your packages yes. Are you at the club?"

"No. I am in a town called Bon Temps."

"Bon Temps? What possesses you to be in that pitiful town?"

"A woman." I laughed listening to the way his thick Swedish accent deepened with his disgust.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes."

"How wonderfully convenient for us both, for I am on the outskirts."

"Someone around here can afford you?" I asked in almost disbelief.

"You know me, I do not care where the money comes from. If my clients have it, then I have the products they want. Where shall I meet you? I believe I passed a bar or similar earlier."

"That is Merlotte's. I am headed there myself. Meet me in the back parking lot."

"If you wish."

Mutually we hung up and continuing my journey a smile played on my lips picturing how exquisite the contents of my package would with a doubt be.

Ten minutes later I landed at Merlotte's and had to chuckle a few minutes later when an extremely rare, if ever seen in Bon Temps, bright orange Lamborghini joined me.

"New toy?" I grinned watching Sigfrid unfold his lean figure from the beauty.

"Payment from an owing client." He grinned back, adjusting his designer charcoal grey three piece suit and aubergine silk tie.

Sigfrid strongly believed that if you had money, you should flaunt it and his favourite way showed in his always impeccable attire complete with equally impeccable shoulder length brown hair.

"Very nice."

"She is beautiful." He patted the hood fondly "The client tried to renege on a deal until I threatened to expose the string of mistresses and how much of his wife's money he had splurged on them to her. Being the weakling he is, he even cried when parting with the keys."

I laughed for I did enjoy hearing his tales. He and I shared such tales often and having similar traits to myself it was no wonder we had been friends for many centuries.

"I have checked the quality of your purchase. I believe you will be immensely satisfied with the results." He explained pulling out two black, velvet boxes from his jacket and holding them out for me to take.

Trusting him and his expertise I took them from him, then opened the smaller of the two boxes. What lay nestled in a bed of satin exceeded my expectations making me grin with approval.

"Miss Stackhouse must be exceptional for you to tolerate this...place."

"Some of us like to call it home, but yes she is exceptional."

The sound of another's voice joining our conversation made us both look up then over towards the back door.

"Van eller fiende?" Sigfrid asked, his stance stiffening somewhat

"Varken. Sam Merlotte. Sookie's boss."

"Sookie's boss? Du tillåter henne att arbeta här?"

"Inte av mitt val."

"Intressant." He smiled. "And my cue to depart. We shall talk soon my friend."

With exchanged nods and one towards Sam, Sigfrid returned to his car before non too subtly departing from the parking lot.

"I'm not sure what's more odd; a Lamborghini leaving my parking lot or it's owner genuinely calling you his friend."

"Cute." My tone and facial expression implied a silent warning.

"Well you're in a mood." He paused then shook his head as if telling himself he was about to regret the next thing to leave his mouth. "Dare I ask why, or even what you and your friend were just doing?"

My eyebrow arched at his subtle accusation. "Are you trying to imply we were doing something untoward?"

"You said it, not me."

I wonder if he shifted back into a feline whether he would share their nine lives. Biting my tongue I opted to explain myself.

"I acquired a gift from him. Your parking lot held convenience for us both. Nothing more, nothing less. As for my mood, it stems from someone foolish enough to try and accost my Lover and worse in my presence."

His smirk immediately dropped.

"Is she okay? Why isn't she with you like she's suppose to be?"

"She is safe." I replied finding his last question curious. "I sent her and Pam out for a few hours so I could attend to business. Business that has since brought me to see you."

Momentarily, he stood looking at me before sighing out loud. "I don't like the sound of any of that, but I got a good idea who you're talking about. We can talk in my office."

My curiosity deepened with his quick conclusion and I nodded for him to lead the way before following him. Silently we walked through the back hallway, neither of us paying attention to the looks we received from the staff walking past us. Entering his office, he nodded for me to sit on the small, well used lounge while he shut the door then sat down himself.

No sooner had I, then an always intoxicating scent hit me.

"She has been here. Recently. Explain."

"Well, she does work here."

My eyes narrowed for he knew exactly what I meant.

"Relax." He rolled his eyes at me "Nothing happened, at least not between us."

"What did happen?"

"Honestly? I'm not entirely sure." His brow creased slightly. "Yesterday during her shift she asked if she could lay down because she had headache. Fast forward fifteen minutes to where she's screamin' at the top of her lungs and thrashing about in her sleep like she's being attacked."

"She had a nightmare?"

"Yeah, a pretty violent one that included you."

"Me? I was attacking her?" I asked frowning myself.

He shook his head.

"I literally had to shake her to wake her up, then the first thing out her mouth was 'Where is Eric?'. She didn't calm down until she realised you weren't here. So, my guess is you were being attacked and she was trying to save you."

Hearing his confession of manhandling her would normally have the consequence of severe pain, except hearing about her nightmare and the fact it involved me, troubled my mind more.

"That is why she came to see me."

"Ah huh." He nodded "I don't know what happened between you both and I really don't want to know the details, but for the first time in a long time she came in today looking genuinely happy. I don't know how or why, but you make her happy Eric."

"She makes me happy."

Those words, plus the small smile they brought I had meant to keep to myself, only my body betrayed me. Which, oddly worked in my favour because it seemed to cement something in his mind.

"You really do love her."

"Yes."

Again my body betrayed me and in front of him of all people.

"Good, then don't screw it up otherwise I promise I will find a way to take you out."

"Will you now?"

"Look I know I'm not as strong as you, at least not in this form." He gestured across his body "You and I can both agree though that when it comes to her there are no limits."

Regardless of the low probability of him besting me in any form, I had to acknowledge his loyalty when it came to Sookie and the bravery that came from his love for her which meant his words were not spoken idly.

I gave a single nod before speaking.

"For his repeated transgressions I have formally commanded Bill to cease all communication attempts with Sookie. He is not to approach her, nor speak to her. While I can enforce that within my area, including her home and when she is with me, there are certain places my authority does not cover, particularly during the day."

I gave him a pointed look, which he quickly picked up on.

"I have already offered to ban him, only Sookie insists she can deal with him herself."

"I am well aware of her insistence."

The frustration in my voice matched his. Her independence and fearlessness were endearing, yet it also frustrated me to no end when she refused to accept help in situations that had the potential to turn dire.

"What exactly is it you want me to do Eric?"

"What you have always done, watch over her and ensure she is kept safe. I highly doubt Bill will heed my commands so if you witness or become aware of him approaching her in any way I want you to report to me so I can document it."

Asking for his assistance left a sour taste in my mouth and from the surprised look on his face he had not expected me to ask that of him.

"It is you or her imbecile of a brother. I am trying to keep her safe."

"Pfft," he huffed with a shake of his head 'Things are still volatile between them so I wouldn't even go there. I gotta say though, for a sec I thought you were going to ask me to take Bill out."

"Well," I shrugged "if an unfortunate accident should occur..."

My smirk insinuated the rest of my sentence, then deepened watching him trying to fight back his own smirk.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yes, let us hope that."

The sarcasm in my voice caused his lips to twitch even more; to mask it he stood in order to end our conversation.

"If something happens you have my word that I will contact you. If there's nothin' else I need to get back to the bar."

'Actually there is something else." I said standing up myself and walking a couple steps to him.

"What?"

"You are aware that Sookie and I have much to discuss and sort through, therefore I would like to request that you grant her time off. In return I will replace her with a member of my own staff as well as paying their wages, including covering any tips they might make."

That last part was almost laughable because I knew what his staff earn in tips within a month, equates, if lucky, to what my own are able to earn nightly.

For the second time in as many minutes he looked completely surprised at my request.

"I'm sorry, but you're a little late Eric."

"Excuse me?" I frowned "Are you rejecting my extremely reasonable request and counter offer?"

"No." He shook his head "I'm saying is that you're a little late because I already gave Sookie time off. She didn't tell you?"

Obviously not.

"When?"

"Today."

"Why?"

"For the same reasons you asked. I told you she came in today actually happy, so after she asked me for tomorrow night off I told her to take a week off."

It was my turn to be completely surprised, which greatly amused him.

"A week?"

"Yep." He nodded with a grin. "Just a suggestion, you both might wanna work on that whole communication thing. It helps."

"Apparently." I muttered, turning my attention to the door for I did not want to see his reaction to what I had to say next.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me? Did you just thank me?"

"Yes." I replied refusing to look at him.

"Huh. Could you maybe repeat it so I can record it, or better still can I get it in writing?"

"Don't push it shifter."

Denying him any more chance to relish in his amusement I ended the conversation by opening the door with the intention of walking through it, only no sooner had I, an intriguing conversation stopped me.

"What?"

"It would seem that red-haired waitress of yours is having a disagreement with another customer about whether or not vampires are useful members of society. Perhaps I should go referee?"

Not able to help myself I dropped my fangs while turning back to him with my most devilish grin.

"No! That's all I damn need. Just...just go to Sookie." He insisted waving for me to go on my way.

If it were any other time I would have thoroughly enjoyed interjecting into the debate, mostly to intimidate the irritatingly clueless red-head, however given the peaceful terms Sam and I were parting on I decided to be generous by quietly exiting through the back door, highly amused hearing 'Arlene! My office now!' as the door closed behind me.

How that woman has not become a vampires plaything I will never know. Personally, she would bore me rather quickly, yet I would enjoy watching Pam have her way with her.

"Speaking of." I said out loud hearing 'Sweet Child Of Mine" from my cell.

"We have returned. Where are you?"

"Before sunrise? How impressive."

"Ha-fucking-ha. Just hurry up."

"I am on my way."

Slipping my phone into my pocket and clutching my packages tightly, I launched into the air. The prospect of holding my Lover again spurred me on and within minutes her house with my Corvette sitting in her driveway came into view.

Gracefully I landed next to my Corvette to subtly begin reassuring myself of it's well being.

Perfectly intact.

Stepping away I ascended up the porch steps, my hand going to the doorknob to open it when another intriguing conversation halted me mid action.

Typically Pam kept her emotions to herself, not one to share even at times with me. Perhaps I am partially to blame, given I am not the most forthcoming either and having in depth conversations regarding those emotions most definitely was not a strong suit of mine. In all our years together I had never felt guilty about that; until now while I stood listening to my Child voice her concerns over my Lover's actions earlier. Actions that indeed had concerning consequences.

In the moment of declaring that she was mine, then baring her neck for me to stamp my claim on her (for the lack of a better comparison) I will admit I lost my mind for it truly felt like a dream come true. A dream that could have turned into a nightmare had Bill not chosen to attack when he did.

Instant panic set in her after listening to Pam's explanation, making it abundantly clear she had no idea what ramifications her offer held. Regret followed, not out of selfishness for herself, but for what I would, without restrictions, do to avenge her if she were to be attacked or taken from me after I left my 'true mark' on her.

My eyes closed feeling the colliding emotions from both my women. Mostly, I hated hearing Pam's voice crackle with sadness while she practically begged my Lover not to do anything rash for fear of my actions causing my true death; a silent fear that it seemed only she could unearth.

I had never heard or worse felt Pam like this.

So open.

So raw.

So human.

Then came a somewhat unexpected declaration that rocked Pam to her core.

"And Pam, another thing. I'm not Eric and you and I aren't blood, but no matter what happens he's not the only family you have. Not any more."

A warmth never felt before swept over Pam and the silence that followed made me curious. Quietly I turned the knob and pushed the door open, just in time to see Pam affectionately pounce, on top of her 'prey'.

"This looks promising. Room for one more?"

"Eric!"

My name come out in a surprised squeak and leaning against the door frame, I grinned taking in the sight in front of me.

And what an enticing sight it was.

"There's always room for you." Pam grinned mischievously over her shoulder at me.

"Not with us both on here too, there isn't."

Followed the giggled, yet insistent reply from beneath her as the voices owner began trying to nudge Pam off of her. With a mock sigh Pam obliged, pulling Sookie up with her as she did.

"I take it you both had another satisfying girls night?"

"Ah, huh. But it's even better now you're here so come in already."

Not one to be needed telling twice, particularly with the adorable smile that came with it I walked inside, subtly hiding the smaller of the two packages in my pocket while dropping the larger into Pam's shopping bags as I passed.

Once in front of my Lover I bent to kiss her forehead. My lips barely touched her skin before I tasted and smelt a lingering scent.

"Lover, why do you taste and smell of Pam?"

"Ah, well we kinda had a little fun." She giggled, then looked over at Pam who lasted all of three seconds before she too elicited a giggle.

Again, with the fucking giggling?

Seeing my confusion Pam took the lead and proceeded, with input from Sookie, in retelling their adventures and how they chose to exploit the situation. By the end they were laughing that hard both had tears in their eyes, particularly after recalling how one of the boys clumsily fell over himself to get away.

"It was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Sookie giggled wiping away tears.

"I ask you to go eat and you end up having a lesbian affair," I feigned disbelief, when in reality the resulting pictures were both amusing and arousing.

"Well," Pam grinned wiping away an escaping tear drop "I did tell you she is divine."

"Aw Pam, thanks. You're pretty divine too hunnie."

"Not as much as you are Sugar." Pam winked with a sexy grin.

Clearly an inside joke, it sent them into another, yet smaller giggle fest.

"Perhaps I need to remind you that I am here."

With a mischievous grin of my own, I gently grabbed Sookie's hand and without warning pulled her to her feet and into my arms, my lips instantly pressing against hers for a firm, yet loving kiss. A kiss she just as quickly reciprocated, her arms wrapping around me to pull me closer.

No others kiss had ever tasted so sweet, nor had the power to make me forget everything else around me including Pam a mere two feet from us. Something she soon reminded us off by groaning in disgust.

"Ugh. You two are nauseating."

"Door." I mumbled against Sookie's lips, not willing to part from them long enough to say more.

"Subtle as always Eric."

Neither Sookie or I needed to look at Pam to know that she was standing hands on hips and rolling her eyes, but I almost growled in disappointment when it eventually made Sookie laugh ending our kiss.

"Sorry Pam, but you know what his kisses are like." She grinned turning slightly in my arms to look at Pam better.

"Yes, they are quite distracting." Pam agreed with a grin of her own. "I suppose I should leave you two to go at it. You both desperately need it."

"Pam!"

De Ja Vu anyone?

Like earlier Pam ignored the protest and walked over to gather her bags by the door, her head cocking ever so slightly after obviously discovering my addition.

 _I take it this is not mine?_

 _I take what is in your bag I paid for?_

 _I will put it in your safe._

 _Do you have my car keys?_

 _Yes._

 _Keep them. I will get myself home later._

Slowly Pam turned around to face me, a slight shocked look on her own with what I just said.

"You deserve a treat."

The affection portrayed in my smile, quickly told her that I had overheard her pouring her heart out moments ago. She stood in shock momentarily, before her lacquered lips curled and without a goodbye she sped from our site, leaving me still smiling while Sookie looked on confused.

"Wait for it," I offered nodding for her to listen.

Within seconds the seductive purr of the Corvette's engine sounded, followed by a blast of pop music along with tyres crunching along the driveway in reverse.

"Aw you let her drive your car. Ya big softie." Sookie grinned after realising what had happened.

"What did you call me?"

"A big softieeeeee."

The last syllable stretched out due to a loud, interrupting yawn that escaped her.

"Oh, excuse me," she apologised sleepily.

With everything that had occurred tonight, her tiredness was not surprising in the least. It also told me that trying to explain anything about Compton's punishments would not be a wise idea.

"Come my Lover, it is time I get you in bed."

She may have been tired, but she smirked at my words.

"Time to get me in bed huh?"

"Yes. You are tired. What other reason could I possibly have to get you in bed?"

I asked trying to look and sound as innocent as possible.

A facade she saw right through with a giggle.

"I can't imagine why else you'd want me in bed, Eric."

With a waggle of my eyebrows I swiftly scooped her up in my arms and took off towards the stairs, kicking the front door shut as we passed it.

"Put me down!" She giggled again, kicking her legs in playful protest.

"Why, so you can run after Pam to continue your affair?"

"Maaaaybe."

"In that case...never!"

Growling softly, I tickled under her knees which made her squeal and jump slightly before wrapping her arms around my neck.

Realising there was no escaping, but not to be outdone she got her revenge by leaning up to nibble and suck on my neck.

"Careful."

She knew exactly what it did to me when she did that, hence the only response I got came in feeling her grin against my skin before her teasing recommenced, only harder this time.

She should have heeded my warning.

Charging up the rest of the stairs I burst through her open door then once near her bed threw her gently onto it. Her silken blonde hair flying around her as she bounced a couple of times. I barely let her return to the mattress before I did a pounce of my own, ending up bracing myself above her.

"You are going to pay for that."

"Pay for what?" She smiled innocently.

"This!"

Lowering my head I 'attacked' her neck with my lips and normal teeth, the feel of them combined with the stubble on my chin her instantly wriggling and giggling.

"Stop! That tickles."

"Hmm, so you are ticklish? Good to know."

Mimicking her, I grinned against her soft skin then resumed my 'attack', my right hand sliding up her leg to dip beneath her shirt to tickle her ribs. That seemed to be the spot because within seconds we were both squirming against each other with her feeble attempts to escape my clutches, her bed coverings becoming crinkled and untucked while her melodic laughter filled the room.

Even though I thoroughly enjoyed the symphony of her moans as I pleasured her into blissful ecstasy, her laughter was what I loved to hear. Not wanting it to end I relentlessly continued until she finally begged for mercy.

"Okay! Stop! I'm sorry! Stop or I'm gonna pee myself!"

While ecstatic in my victory, my face and nose almost involuntarily screwed up hearing her plea for me to stop before I caused her bodily function to do so instead.

"Charming."

With my face still screwed up in disgust I pulled up to look into her flushed, yet always beautiful face.

"Sorry, it happens to us humans though." She giggled, slightly breathlessly.

"See, that is one of many advantages of being a vampire. No more need for such disgusting activities." I explained, softly brushing back some stray strands of her hair from her face.

"That alone would make it worth being turned."

"Tease." I smirked, bending the few inches to kiss her deeply.

Pulling back I held her body and rolled until I was on my back with her instantly tucking into my side, our arms wrapping around one another with natural ease. Unfortunately before either one of could start enjoying the familiar comfort she pushed against me with an 'Ugh' sound.

"What is wrong?"

She didn't reply until she stood and only after looking at me for a brief moment did she sigh.

"I really do have to pee now."

Again my face screwed up with her eloquent answer and I waved her off to go do what she needed too. With an amused huff she walked off, stopping momentarily by her chest of drawers to retrieve what I presumed to be pyjamas.

"Why do you bother with them? You are exceptionally tantalising without them." I grinned sexily.

"Exactly." She grinned back, before shutting the drawer and continuing on to the bathroom.

Alone, my eyes shut and memories began flooding back to me. Never in my thousand plus years could I recall a time where I had been happiest or more at peace then when I had been here with her after being cursed.

My 'hearts desire'.

Something I wished I had been willing to discover earlier, yet at the same time I truly believe we both had to go through all the trials and tribulations we did in order to get where we were today and while we still had a multitude of issues to sort through, my 'home' would always now reside with her.

Fuck, I really do sound pussy-whipped.

Abruptly I stood, my eyes scanning the room to find something else to focus my attention on. Immediately they fell on an empty glass on her bedside table, which I grabbed and sped downstairs to the kitchen with.

Quaint. Minimalistic. Needing repairs.

If I had to describe her kitchen then it would be that. I frowned slightly for clearly she had opted to not ask for help with the repairs, even though she had money owing to her. The cheque for which sat in a sealed envelope in my office desk drawer, and an object I had on more than one occasion contemplated using as an excuse to visit her. Between the amount owing and with Bill's reparation she would have more than enough to fix in here, including the rest of her home too.

Putting the dirty glass in the sink I searched until I found where the clean ones were housed, then using Pam's equation from earlier filled it up before turning to return upstairs.

Seeing she still had not returned I set the glass back on her bedside table before again scanning the room. Her crumpled bedding catching my eye; a task I most definitely was not associated with however had perfected over time spurred by Pam's confidence in my failure when she dared me to master 'the most fucking simplest task'. The look on her face when I did worth the hours of frustration and dozen ripped sheet sets.

Give me furs any day.

"What are you doing?"

"I am fixing up your bed. Someone messed it up."

"Someone, huh?"

"Yes. Someone."

Finishing fluffing her pillow I placed it back on the bed then looked over at her.

A Goddess.

Even clad in a slightly oversized, short sleeve, purple shirt that stopped mid length on her slender tanned legs, she still held more grace and beauty then any woman before her.

Not to forget sex appeal.

An always, incredible amount of sex appeal that increased the more I looked at her. Honestly after abstaining for the last several weeks, she could be wearing a garbage bag and I would still want to fuck, bite and rub myself all over her.

"There is also fresh water, so into bed you go."

She hesitated for a moment and I swore I glimpsed a slight smirk, before she obliged by walking over to where I stood waiting with the covers pulled back in my hands. After she slid onto the bed I waited until she had got comfortable then draping the covers over her tucked her in.

"Good night my Lover."

Bending I kissed her softly on the forehead, then with a stroke on her soft cheek I turned to leave.

Well that was my intent, until one of her arms shot out of the blankets and her hand grabbed my own to pull me back. My body offered no resistance and all too happily I fell on top of her, our lips instantly connecting for a deep passionate kiss.

Her intoxicating taste and scent flooded me making me moan while feeling her arms wrap around me to hold me against her.

Damn it woman!

"Goodnight."

Summoning all my self will I broke our kiss and gently unwrapped her arms from me to do my best at tucking them back inside the covers to allow me the chance to back away.

I got as far as the foot of her bed before confusion filtered from her.

"Eric, is something wrong? Have I done something?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why won't you look at me and are doing my trick by practically bolting out the door?"

"I am not bolting." I sighed turning to face her. "I am simply trying to behave myself."

Even more confused she cocked her head slightly.

"Being here in your room with you in that bed, looking the way you do..." I let my words trail off, but added my signature sexy grin to emphasise the extent of my desires for her.

"Oh." Her response quiet, yet her blush spoke volumes.

"Tonight has been tumultuous for you therefore you are not at the strength needed for what I desire for us to do multiple times and in as many positions until dawn takes me."

The added explanation purely for the reason of making her blush more, something I enjoyed making her do.

"You must sleep now, but rest assured the wait will be worth it."

With a smirk and a wink I turned to continue out the room. Only once again she verbally stopped me.

She really is trying to kill me, I thought turning back to her again.

"Do you really have to go?"

"No, but you are tired and need rest"

"I do and you respecting that means more than you know. I was just wondering, you know if you don't have to go..." she paused mid sentence, an odd look coming over her almost like she was afraid to ask whatever it is she wanted to.

"My Lover what is it you desire from me?"

"Ah, I was thinking, hoping that if you didn't have to go that you could maybe lay here with me? Just until I fall asleep. Please?"

I now understood her fear. A fear unfounded for I was immediately reminded of the pleasure just holding her last night had filled me with. A sentiment I verbalised.

"It would be my pleasure."

Relieved I did not reject her, she smiled and preparing 'my side' of her bed began fluffing one of the spare pillows which made me chuckle as I discarded my jacket and boots. Sliding beneath the covers my arm raised almost instinctively allowing her to curl up against my side.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you." She replied draping her arm across my stomach once resting her head against me.

"You're welcome. Now sleep."

I received no protest with my soft command and with a gesture reminiscent of my childhood I gently started stroking her temple and hair. The move lulling her into slumber within minutes, leaving her steady breath and rhythmic heartbeat the only sounds in the room.

During our absence from one another, this is what I had craved above all else. The comfort. The familiarity. The serenity and unmeasurable joy having her so perfectly nestled against me brought.

"I love you."

Despite having practically said it earlier, I froze mostly due to feeling her suddenly move more against me; perhaps a subconscious acknowledgement for I knew she was fast asleep. Still, with a irrational fear comparable to hers moments ago, I dared not move until she had completely resettled.

My irrational fear born from the fact I had only ever said those words to three other people throughout my life time, however, surprisingly on the other hand finally saying it out loud seemed to lift an unknown burden off of me.

Remarkable.

She is remarkable.

And she is mine and I am hers.

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Firstly I want to apologise for my absence. My life has been so up and down over the last few months. From illnesses, to getting a new job, family drama including losing my mum a few weeks ago. I just haven't been in a great head space and have not felt like myself. Things are slowly getting better so I hope I have not lost all you wonderful people. As for this chapter, I really hope you all like it.**

 **I know Eric ending Bill in the most torturous way would have been enjoyable for all us not just him, but that pesky King of theirs had other commands. Then again there is always that loop hole to exploit ;)**

 **I hope you also enjoyed the introduction of Sigfrid, because he will be popping up here and there and is one of several new characters I'll be introducing throughout this story. It might not be the most authentic, but here is their conversation in English:**

 **(Friend or foe?)**

 **(Neither. Sam Merlotte. Sookie's boss)**

 **(You allow her to work here?)**

 **(Not by my choice)**

 **Also it has been sometime since I have read the books, so if things seemed mixed up (Eric and Bill's past) it's just my creativeness taking over so in theory it's enjoyable lol**

 **Anyway it's time to work on the next chappie, so see you soon. Hugs n vamp kiss xoxox**


End file.
